Sounds of Affection
by Elillierose
Summary: During the fight with Leviathan, more was taken than just Luna and Iggy's sight; one of the other guys lost something that day as well. Now, not only will they have to work through things with a member that can't see, but also a member that can't hear. (Promnis) Cover by: Bagpipes5k2
1. The Fall

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **istoleyourcheesecake and Prompto_Cam**

 **So, itsscrow asked me about doing a story of what would happen if Prompto went down on that Nif vehicle during the fight with Leviathan, so this is my take on it :D Really hope people like this, it is my first real attempt at a pairing story after all. I'll admit, a bit nervous as to how people will take it, seeing as it's not my normal. - But, hope all is well, and please let me know what you guys think of it. HNNNNG**

 **Just a reminder, this is a Promnis story (PromptoxIgnis) Just a warning beforehand in case it's not really your thing.**

* * *

There was no end to them, one after another, they just continued their onslaught. Taking in a few deep breaths, Noctis pressed himself against the wall, giving himself a moment to compose himself before pushing forward. "Son of a…" he muttered under his breath as the 'clanks' of more footsteps could be heard just around the corner. Even from where he stood, he could feel small sprays of moisture upon his face, wind whipping by and disheveling his hair.

He inhaled deeply and held it when they drew closer, he could practically see the tips of their guns peeking around the corner. There was no more time to waste, it was now or never. Gripping his blade, he spun around the turn, instantly swinging a couple of strikes at his foes. Sparks sprayed from the slashes, the flickers of red and orange searing his arms as they made contact. And they were down, their lifeless husks dropping heavily to the floor. The prince didn't get a chance to collect himself before a few shots rang out and there was a burning sensation on his upper left arm.

The cry of a beast vibrated through him and he grit his teeth against the piercing roar. Whatever was going on, one thing was for sure, it wasn't in a good mood. Blocking out the pain, he tossed his sword forward, flying after it in a stream of blue and felled the last two puppets. He was panting now, his heart pumping adrenaline through him at a ridiculous rate.

The raven bent forward, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was already this exhausted. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his pants, and with a growl, he straightened back up. "Not too much farther," he told himself, jogging over to the stairs and getting down those as quickly as his legs would allow him.

Once he reached the bottom, that soul-clutching wail froze him in place, a giant shadow completely swallowing him up. He was completely dumbfounded at the sight, the serpent towering over not only himself, but the entire city.

Shaking his head to to rid himself of his temporary uncertainty, he pushed on, his determination too rooted to be plucked away so easily. Only a couple more feet, and a buzz goes off in his ear, then his head is filled with the voice of his adviser. "Noct, Prompto is headed your way," he informed, voice loud and clear.

"But, what about you guys?" he shot back without hesitation. He hadn't heard anything until now, and he needed to know what the hell was going on, needed to know what went so horribly wrong.

The reply he got was instant. "We'll wait below - there's only room for two."

Before he could ask any more questions, or voice any more concerns, a new voice sounded in his ear. "Noct, Jump!" Prompto demanded, coming off as impatient, and borderline hysterical.

"What?!" Seriously? He was at least four floors up, and he was asking him to jump from this height. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was trying to kill him. He paused mid-step, wondering if he had even heard that right.

"No time for questions!" he yelled back, beckoning the prince to just do what he was told, he'd just have to trust him for now.

He was still hesitant about this, what if he missed, or what if there was something in the way. Surely there was some other option that didn't involve him doing a leap of faith. "Man," he muttered, swallowing his fears and just charging towards the edge of the balcony. Squeezing his eyes shut, he just went for it and hoped for the best. There was nothing else he could do. It seemed as though he were falling forever, but he was too nervous to steal a peek.

Just as he could feel his stomach drop, he hit something, and he thought, 'This is it, this is the end'. But, other than having the breath knocked out of him, there was no pain. He clung to his savior, his chest aching with how much beating was going on within it. Slowly, he worked up the courage to sit up and cracked his eyes open. He was greeted with a head full of blond hair. Once he recognized the man as Prompto, he let out a tight exhale.

"The hell is this?" he asked, referring to the vehicle the gunner had just barely caught him with. His tone was still on the anxious side as he readjusted himself on the unfamiliar craft.

Prompto let out an overly excited laugh, "New ride we borrowed from the Niffs." He sounded awfully proud about that, but it still didn't explain how he even got it, or how he was flying it. "This'll get us in close," he said as he sped up, the sudden increase jarring the raven ever so slightly.

"Serious?" Noctis questioned, and he was sure he was the only sane one left. Who the hell let Prompto drive this thing to begin with?

The blond didn't reply, too focused on making sure they didn't hit anything. Sure, he was the front cover image of confidence, but on the inside he was nothing more than an unsure kid in shambles at the idea of this. "Here she comes!" he warned, causing Noctis to snap his attention forward.

His eyes widened at the smaller serpent heading right for them. Well, that was new. "I got this!" he assured, materializing his blade in an instant to hold it off. As he pushed it aside, it exploded, the remnants of it raining down on the both of them. Water? They were being attacked by mini Leviathans made of sea water?

"I'll get us in as close as I can, then it's up to you," Prompto yelled over all the noise. He zipped out of the confines of the city and back into open air, back to where Noctis could see the entirety of the Astral. It was even larger than he had first anticipated.

He swallowed thickly and turned to look behind them, there were more of the miniatures headed after them. "Alright! I won't be long!" he declared, gripping his blade and preparing to protect the both of them. Not soon after the words left his mouth did he feel them being submerged, and the next they were out again. A little bit of warning before Prompto decided to go diving would have been nice.

But, it was doing the trick, whatever he was doing, so he couldn't complain, and damn this thing was fast. "Hey, nice job finding this baby," he offered, deciding he should give him at least a little bit of credit.

"Moment I saw her, I knew we'd be going places," he beamed, that charming pride right back in place. Glancing over his shoulder for just a second, his face faltered. "Not again," he complained, trying to speed up as much as he could.

Noctis followed his gaze and stifled a groan of his own. Damn, these things were getting really annoying now. "Not making this easy," he groaned, preparing his sword to block the first one. Despite them being nothing more than water, the weight of them biting into his blade was intense and very real.

"Noct, hold on tight!" the gunner warned as they swooped in one after another. This was getting tiresome, and his arm was on fire; the constant impacts on his sword were just adding more aches to his shoulder. One more hit and he could feel his sword slipping from his hand, and that was it. He reached after his weapon only to get thrown off balance.

"Noct!" Prompto cried, taking one hand off the vehicle to make a grab for the prince and pull him back up. When he was sure he had it, he forced his attention back to the task at hand. "Almost there," he promised, taking them in closer to the beast, the mere presence of it pushing down on their shoulders. "Noct, can you reach?" he asked, reluctant to get closer and risk getting hit.

Looking down, Prompto looked straight into a single golden eye. "Now," he called, fearing the life of them both. The raven took that opportunity, and for the second time that day, took a leap of faith. It all happened in slow motion, he called his sword back to him and thrust it midair, and as he flew by, he caught a glimpse of more of those water serpents.

Holding his breath, he glanced behind him while he still gripped onto his hilt. "Prompto!" he called out, the blond's own cry reaching him. His dark gaze searched the sky, but he was nowhere to be seen. Starting to panic, he allowed his scrutiny to wonder down, and he finally caught something… but it wasn't what he wanted to see. It was flames… the vehicle was on fire and falling. Fast.

And, in the blink of an eye, it hit the ground. From this height, he couldn't tell what happened though, he couldn't even tell if Prompto was alright or not. He didn't get a chance to watch on, he was moving again, or rather, Leviathan was moving, and he swiftly lost sight of the wreckage. The last thing he witnessed was a small eruption and hues of orange and smoke. He couldn't feel anything, everything was numb except for the biting wind that assaulted him.

Clenching his teeth, he turned his attention back to that flaring orb. "Leviathan," he muttered under his breath, staring right through it without so much as blinking. "Hey!" he called to it again, louder and demanding. Slowly, the intense gaze drifted over to stare at him. "I need your power!" he once again requested, getting right to the chase; he wasn't really in the negotiating mood anymore.

Breathing in sharply a few times, he kept his gaze steady, trying to avoid letting his emotions get to him, there would be time for that later. Besides, he didn't see Prompto when it went down, so there was still a chance…

"Are you listening to me?!" he yelled again, taking a fist and slamming it against the rough surface of its skin. That cry sounded out again, deafening as it traveled through his bones and made his heart race with fear. He listened to it, closing one eye against the throbbing in his head from the vibrations of its voice.

Noctis grit his teeth and was swiftly losing what little patience he had left. "I'm the king, dammit!" Still, it denied him such assistance, almost mocking him as it refused to take him seriously as the heir. "So, you wanna do this the hard way then?" he asked, more than ready to prove himself if that's what it took. At this point, he wanted nothing more than to show this thing a thing or too. At that threat, Leviathan let out another monstrous howl, walls of water rose with the sound.

She bucked as she cried, effectively tossing the raven from his footing. Before he knew it, he was falling again, and this time there was no one to catch him. Too disoriented from the shaking, there was nothing he could do until he felt himself strike the ground. A hiss escaped him with the pain of it, and he wanted nothing more than to just stay down. But, that constant wail in the background begged to differ. Pushing himself up to his knees, he gazed out over the water, and there she was, still erect at full height. Not even five minutes, and he's already had enough of this.

Swearing under his breath, he pushed himself the rest of the way to his feet and took a few unsteady steps. He only got a few more before his footing was thrown off, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see things being ripped apart and carried away. "What the hell," he muttered. It was clearly pissed, and there was no helping it anymore. Keeping a close eye on it, he prepared himself as she struck forward, flying out just above him. Taking his sword, he jammed it upwards, satisfied when it found purchase and yanked him up with it.

He held on tight, refusing to be thrown off again. Noctis was ready for whatever this thing had to offer. "So, this is how you wanna play, huh?" he questioned, waiting until it calmed down bit before making his move. When it straightened up once more, he began climbing up its body until he was back near its face.

The raven was fed up, so, with all the strength he could muster, he thrust his sword straight into that godforsaken, unwavering gaze. The bucking and screech that came next were almost enough to drop him off again, but he clung on. He held on as tightly as he could, or at least until it thrashed, ramming its body into the ruins of buildings in an attempt to rid it of this nuisance. Noctis was so close, but that last thrash was enough to once more knock him to the ground.

This time, there was no getting right back up; everything ached, that previous numb feeling completely gone and replaced with pure agony. Why couldn't he move? He wasn't done, this wasn't over yet. But, his vision was getting darker by the second, and his senses were waning. Taking in slow and shallow breaths, there was an odd sensation, a warm one, a welcoming one. Gradually, the pains began to fade and he found himself becoming overwhelmed with energy. He wasn't sure what was happening, but things began to fade, almost like something else entirely was taking over for him. The last thing he remembered after that was facing the beast, a spiral of water encircling the two of them, and that was it.

* * *

Everything was sore, and his head was killing him; it felt as though he had fallen down an endless flight of stairs. Groaning against the aches and pains, Noctis tested out his toes first, satisfied that they were responding at least. Next were his limbs, and little by little, everything seemed to be in order. Slowly prying his eyes open, he was greeted with unfamiliar territory, he didn't remember being here. Wherever 'here' was. Carefully sitting up, leaking out a few hisses and groans, he stared forward, the back of Ignis facing him.

"Back with us?" he asked, without turning all the way around. His voice sounded heavy… unnaturally so. When he didn't get an answer, he just assumed the prince was still listening. With a bit of effort, the adviser pushed himself up to his feet. "I'll tell the others… though, it may take a bit." he added, finally facing Noctis. Or, looking in his general direction.

For the first time, the prince let his gaze wander upwards, and a small and surprised gasp escaped him. His eyes softened at the sight. "You're hurt…" he commented, stating the obvious, but it just kind of slipped out. His eyes… they were marred.

"A small sacrifice in the greater battle," he sighed, not letting it get to him. Noctis lowered his head, trying to process all that had happened. It was almost more than he could bear to handle.

Then it occurred to him. "And Luna?" he asked, dropping his gaze to the covers, afraid of the answer.

He didn't like the way Ignis hesitated, or the way he turned his back to him and stepped away. He headed to the door before pausing and taking a deep breath. This was the moment he dreaded. "She has passed," he informed, saying it aloud only making it seem that much more real.

His breath hitched, and the weight in his hand seemed that much heavier. Slowly, he unfurled his fingers to gaze upon the band in his hand. But, that was just a dream… This couldn't be… He clinched his teeth and balled his fist back up. "Umbra left that for you," Ignis added, turning back to the door.

"And the others?" Noctis asked. "Gladio and Prompto? Are they…" he didn't finish, didn't want to even consider the possibility.

There was something about the brunet's face that didn't sit well with him, but he uttered a quiet, "They're both alive. They're outside, so whenever you're ready, I'm sure they'd both be happy to see you awake." He bowed once more before exiting, leaving Noctis to deal with all this news.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, how long he soaked in his self-pity, but he couldn't bring himself to get up just yet, couldn't face the others yet. His hand tightened around the ring, and his other hand wrapped around that one. "Dammit," he swore, the word coming out encased in a sob as he leaned his head down. He glanced to his right and stared at the journal, his right hand shakily reached for it and began to turn its pages. One by one, faster and faster until he came across a page containing a single blue flower.

His hand hovered over it for a moment, and unable to look at at anymore, he slammed it shut and tore his attention away from it. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. He prayed this was just a dream. After a few more minutes of refusing to accept this, he finally forced himself to pull the covers back and get to his feet. He had to see the others. They've been waiting long enough, he was sure.

Unsteadily, he made his way towards the door Ignis had left out of and he placed one trembling hand on the knob before thrusting it open. The initial light that hit him was blinding, but once he got used to it, he could make out the three of them. Gladio and Ignis were seated on a bench, and then there was Prompto, leaning against the balcony and looking out over the water.

"Prom?" he called out, his heart fluttering with the sight of him… alive. He didn't react though, so Noctis tried again. "Prompto," he said louder, stepping forward.

"It's no use," Gladio said from the side, pulling in the prince's attention. He stared at the brute, silently asking him what the hell he was talking about. The shield cut his eyes over to the blond, and his brows knit together. "He can't hear you," he finally said. Again, the feeling of detachment was back, and instinctively, he took a few steps forward.

As he drew closer, he reached out. "Prom?" he questioned shakily before resting his hand on his shoulder, finally getting a reaction from the other, but it was a startled one. He really didn't hear him behind him. Slowly, Prompto turned to face him, his eyes lighting up at seeing him awake. Without a better way of showing his relief, the blond threw his arms around the raven, who in turn just stood there, unable to speak.

Noctis' hands hovered just inches from the blond's back, and before he could return the embrace, Prompto was pulling away, backing up just enough to look the other up and down to make sure he was alright. That was just like him, dealing with something such as this, but he was worried about him. He felt a small swell of rage at that, but not towards the blond, but to himself. He should be the one worried, he's the one that watched him go down, the one that thought the worst when he didn't see him.

Prompto stared at his face for a moment, his one changing into one of confusion as seeing just how upset the prince looked. Seeing this, Noctis softened it a bit, and without warning, pulled the blond back in to show that he wasn't upset with him. As he stared off across the horizon, the scene replayed in his head over and over again, his mind trying to make sense of what happened. And, for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. But here they were, all alive, but all of them having lost something.

* * *

 **So, think it was good enough? ;w; Hoping just to make this as adorable and fluffy as possible. So, no worries, there won't be anything overly sexual in this. Still have no idea how nervous I am for this one. XD And, the actual romance won't start until the next chapter, but I promise it's coming.**


	2. Falling Apart

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **ist** **oleyourcheesecake and Prompto_Cam**

 **Ok, so here it is, chapter 2. So thrilled that people seem interested in this, and it's honestly a huge relief. XD Again, this is my first 'real' pairing story, so any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. 3**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy, things will be going downhill in the next one. :D**

* * *

 **xYukiNoYume : XD Yeah, I was really excited to get started on this one, plus I had a writing frenzy for a few days and got a shit ton done. lol So glad you think so though, to be honest, I was iffy on what people would think with a double disability thing. Aw, well thank you, I appreciate you giving it a go anyway. But, if it ends up that it's not for you, than know that I will be doing a a story for the other pairings as well. (Promptis and Promptio) ;D**

 **Bagpipes5K2 : Yessss, I'm actually liking this one the more I think about it. But, Promptio will always be my #1 I already have how they'll communicate, and all that. In fact, I cover that in the next chapter. And that one I am not amswering. You already have so many you wanna do though, don't go and overwhelm yourself. D: And thank you. Hope to have the next up within the next few days or so.**

 **Anichame : Why hello then. :D Also, thank you, glad you've been enjoying them, means a lot. OwO Ohhhh yes. I'm going to try to avoid the having him speak, mainly because I don't want it to come off the wrong way, if that makes sense. But, he probably wouldn't want to try either. **

**Yeah, I'm not going to be having lip-reading in this. Sure, you can get decent with it, but that takes years, and even then, it's not perfect. You can pick up some words easily, but for the most part, it's not as easy to pick up as some think. And, I also considered having him learn that, but that wouldn't work for Ignis. XD It's gonna be a bit of a mess, but I will try my best to keep it as realistic as I possibly can. So, of course, if anything seems off, don't hesitate to let me know. -**

* * *

For a while, Prompto merely sat there, trying to just enjoy the gentle breeze for what it was. Leaning back, he glanced to his right and held up his hand to scan it, wiggling his fingers a bit with a heavy sigh. Slowly, he lowered it to rest on the arm of the bench; and, reluctantly, began to tap his fingers against the surface, waiting for the sound to reach him. Each silent wave of them grew more intense as they thrummed harder against the metal. Harder and more intense as his teeth sank into his bottom lip out of frustration.

After the tenth sequence, he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the armrest. There was a slight sting, but no 'ding' to go along with it, and deep down, it almost felt like it wasn't even real. Turning his hand over to gaze at the reddening flesh, he jumped at the light touch that grazed his shoulder.

'Iggy', he mouthed, unsure if any sound came out or not; he really hoped nothing did. Slowly, he scooted closer to the side, and with one hand, grabbed onto the adviser's wrist to help guide him along to the other side. With a nod of appreciation, the older man eased himself down, being a bit more cautious than usual.

This felt so unnaturally awkward, the lack of ability to actually speak up was driving him insane. The best he could do was nervously fiddle his hands in his lap like a child. The blond took a deep breath and slowly let it out before cutting his eyes over to the other. Out of instinct, he tried to give the guy a small wave, quickly jamming his hand back in his lap when he remembered.

For over a week, it had been like this. The small gestures, the barely acknowledging one another. It wasn't like the others; with them, there was at least a way they could communicate, so it was less forced and awkward. But, with Ignis… all there was was the fact that they knew the other was there, beyond that, there was nothing.

Dropping his gaze, Prompto unintentionally stiffened up when he felt the slight shift next to him and tried to scoot over just a bit more thinking Ignis needed a bit more room. But, the adviser was quick to raise a hand, signaling that it was alright. Again, the gunner nodded, then shook his head for letting it slip his mind again. Instead, he let out what he hoped was just a small hum. Wanting the other to know that he at least understood what he was trying to say.

Without warning, he felt a hand brush over his thigh and his face heated up, but glancing over, he realized that Ignis was just trying to get his attention. He wasn't sure why that made him so flustered for no reason. The man couldn't see, it's not like he did it on purpose. Now that he was paying attention, though, he noticed that Gladio and Noctis were standing not too far away, the former waving at him for them to come along. His mouth was moving too, but not a single syllable reached him.

'Right,' he thought, 'can't stay here forever.' He pulled himself up and linked his arm through Ignis'. At least he still had his sight; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for the adviser, and for some reason, he wished that they could trade. Sight was far more important than hearing as far as he was concerned. And it was clear just how much the man was suffering because of it, he lacked that confident posture that he usually wielded, his shoulders angled in a way to show just how defeated he felt. Even his steps were way less certain, and his head was almost constantly facing downward. Thinking about it, his grasp on his arm tightened, causing the adviser to tense slightly himself. Realizing what he was doing, the gunner quickly relaxed, an apologetic look in his eyes. He gave Ignis a soft pat on the arm with his free hand in an attempt to say sorry.

"So, everyone all set to go?" Gladio asked, his tone a husk of what it once was, it was as if the guy was on autopilot.

Next to him, Noctis nodded, a small, "Do we have a choice?" under his breath as he turned away from the others. He just wanted to go, to get out of this place. Staying here was doing nothing but souring his mood more than it already was.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed, tugging slightly on the presence next to him. He felt a slight tug back and gave a nod of his own. "If Prompto's ready, then I think we have everything we need." Gladio's attention switched from the brunet to the younger man, he held contact with him until Prompto eventually nodded as well.

"Alright then," Gladio replied, sauntering after the raven, who took it upon himself to leave the three of them behind. And, the brute wasn't sure why, but he felt a minor twinge of annoyance at how he was behaving. He didn't expect him to just bounce back, but it looked as though he weren't even trying at this point. Scoffing to himself, he looked over his shoulder to make sure the others were keeping up alright. Surprisingly, the two of them were only a few feet behind him, Prompto making sure to keep a hold of the adviser and keep him on the right track.

More than once, the gunner had to steady the other when he got tripped up over a small bump, or when his foot ran into a minor curb. But, every time, he was there to get him back on balance and veer him away from any potential obstacles. There was one stumble in particular, one that cause the brunet to lean farther into him, and he easily picked up the scent of the man's cologne. He narrowed his eyes at the fresh aroma; he couldn't quite put his finger on the scent, but it subtly reminded him of spring mornings. There was almost a minty undertone to it. Weird, he never really noticed it before, maybe because he never paid attention, or perhaps they were never close enough for him to smell it.

He had to hold his breath until he was once again at a safe distance. Not that it was a bad scent or anything, quite the opposite, but if he stayed as close as he was, then he was afraid he'd end up blushing again. The last thing he needed was for anyone to notice that. Thankfully, there was no way of Ignis noticing, so at least that was a blessing.

"Are you alright back there?" the shield asked after a few more minutes and a few startled gasps and hisses from the adviser.

Ignis furrowed his brow at the insinuation. "We're quite alright, thanks for your concern," he replied, voice full of stubbornness. "I haven't fallen yet," he felt the need to remind. His arm pulled on Prompto's in a secure way, and the younger man couldn't help but smile to himself with the gesture. They had this. Sure, they were both missing something, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue. 'Together, we kinda make a whole person,' Prompto thought to himself. Instantly feeling embarrassed for thinking such a thing. Why the hell was he even thinking like that?

He shook his head and breathed out heavily through his nose. This was ridiculous. Though, there was no denying, ever since that day, they had been around each other a lot more… Rolling his eyes at where his mind was, he tried to pull himself together. He needed to stay focused; after the hell they all just went through, the things they now had to deal with, there should be nothing else he should be concerning himself with.

Prompto was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. After blinking away the daze, he glanced up to find Gladio staring down at him. Looking frustrated, the man pulled up his phone and tapped away at it before facing it towards him. 'Watch where you're going. He can't see, so one of you needs to pay attention.' Confused, the blond glanced around, and realized his mistake. If it weren't for the shield, he probably would have lead them straight into the road, and all it took was for him to avert his gaze for no more than a few seconds.

He watched as a few cars zipped by and his heart dropped… he could have just killed them both. Swallowing thickly, he took the device from the larger man and typed out his own message. 'Sorry, I'll be more careful.' He avoided eye contact as he handed it back for him to read.

'Not too much longer, and we'll be at the station,' he replied. 'At least try to stay focused until then.' Prompto nodded curtly and handed the phone back for the last time. When he finally caught a glimpse of the man's gaze, he was surprised to see it lacking the anger he was expecting. It was somehow soft, almost sympathetic. Prompto shuffled uncomfortably on the spot and he cut his eyes over to Ignis, who was oblivious to the silent conversation the two of them just had. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get used to this; the whole finding new ways to communicate without the use of a voice.

"Is this it?" Noctis asked after some time, sounding completely disinterested, his voice coming off as borderline hostile as he asked the shield.

"What's it look like?" he shot back, brushing by the prince as he stepped forward to purchase their tickets. He could feel the intense eyes piercing into him, but he ignored it, Noctis could be as upset as he wanted.

Gritting his teeth, the raven chose to focus on the other two. And, they were still right there behind them, Ignis facing forward while Prompto was glancing all over the place, in a paranoid way. The sight of them like that was enough to drain him of his momentary rage and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Iggy, we're about to get on," he informed, looked to the younger man to wave him along.

"Right," the adviser sighed, tilting his head when the hold on his arm pulled him forward. He followed the guidance with complete trust, letting the younger man become his eyes for him. Not normally the one to rely on others, this was taking quite a toll on his pride, and he was already feeling the pressure of it deep down. His mouth tightened into a tight line as he fell into a steady step next to the blond.

The easy part was over, next was the tricky part, actually getting on the train. 'Easy peasy,' Prompto thought, and without warning, he placed one hand on Ignis' back, just wanting to make sure the man didn't fall back or anything. He may have been a little too precarious, but as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as being too careful. One step at a time, and so far there was no incident, but he wouldn't be able to relax until they were all seated and in one piece.

Finally, they were standing on steady ground, and Prompto felt he could breathe with ease again. Slowly, the four of them made their way down the aisle, and took the first free spot they could find. Anything that could keep Ignis from traveling more than necessary was perfect. Gently, he guided the man to his seat and helped him get situated before sliding in next to him, maybe a bit closer than he needed to. But, there was a sense of security he felt from the man's presence, one he couldn't explain.

The raven sat across the aisle, and by now it felt as though Noctis was unconsciously avoiding the two of them. Did they do something wrong that he didn't know of? His eyes shifted from Noctis to Gladio, who decided he'd rather sit a couple seats down. What the hell was happening? He then looked to Ignis, his own attention seemingly focused on the window.

In an effort to feel a bit more at ease, he grabbed a hold of the brunet's hand, gripping it rather tightly and drew his feet up to wrap his other arm around his legs. As he leaned his forehead to rest against his knees, he felt the slender fingers curl up around his, and for the moment, he felt like things just might turn out alright.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, the only indication that anything was even happening were the bumps from the train. And, it wasn't until the hand in his felt oddly tense and there was a slight change in his position that he felt the need to look up. Prompto had no idea what was going on, but glanced over to where he remembered Noctis sitting, and he was standing now… as was Gladio. His blue gaze flicked between them, and it was obvious that they were arguing, but about what, he had no idea.

The more they went on, the closer they got too each other. It wasn't until the shield grabbed a hold of the raven's collar that he felt the need to stop it. He could feel his chest tighten uncomfortably, and before he could stop himself, he was jumping out of his seat. Desperately, he tried to squeeze himself between the two of them, trying to separate them before they ended up hurting one another.

He placed a hand on either of them and did his best to shove them away from one another, but not a moment later, there was another pressure on the side of his face. And, with little effort, he was shoved aside, hard enough to knock him off balance. The moment he realized what happened, he grabbed the side of one of the seats and turned his attention back to them. By then, Gladio was sauntering off in the other direction while Noctis was going towards him and passed him without so much as a glance.

Stunned, Prompto reached out a hand to stop the prince, but just narrowly missed him. So, instead he just stood there awkwardly, looking up and down the aisle until they were on opposite sides. After a moment, he shakily stood back straight and allowed himself to get his composure back. ...What was that all about? He wondered if he should go after one of them, but he wasn't sure which one, or what good it would do. It was obvious from the way they stormed off that neither was willing to talk about things. Maybe they just needed some time to themselves.

With nothing better to do, or because he couldn't quite muster the courage to go to either of them, he worked his way back to his seat and placed himself back beside Ignis. Looking the man over, his features were much more drawn, and now he was really curious. But, unlike the others, he couldn't just type out his question. All he could do was hunker down and wait until one of the others calmed down enough and came back.

A few minutes flew by, and an idea crossed his mind. It seemed ridiculous, even in his head, but if it worked… Eagerly, he fished out his phone and typed out a quick message. His heart thrumming lightly, he made sure his volume was up, but kept it on a low so as not to disrupt others. Turning on the text to speech, his blood froze as he clicked 'play'.

'Nod if you can hear this,' sounded out. He couldn't hear it himself, but he could feel the slight tremors it produced in his hand. Instantly, he saw the small gesture of the adviser's head as he turned towards the blond. Prompto nearly jumped up, more than thrilled that this would work. He wondered why they didn't think of this earlier.

Next message, 'What happened? Why are they fighting?' He waited for a moment, then switched to speech to text. Once that was set up, he shoved the phone in the adviser's unsuspecting hand and lifted the both of them in front of his face, trying to hint at what he wanted.

It took a second, but Ignis eventually pieced things together and his eyebrows rose in interest. Prompto watched as his lips moved, pausing every now and then before they picked up again. Once finished, he handed the device out for the blond to take, which was excitedly snatched away, much to his amusement. 'Don't worry about them. They'll get over it. It was nothing more than a minor argument.'

The gunner's face fell, though he didn't expect him to tell the whole truth. Because, from what he could see, it sure didn't look like nothing to worry about. 'Tell me.' he typed out, turning the volume up a few notches in his way of sounding demanding.

He could see the way the older man chewed on his lip, clearly debating on how he should answer. Sighing, Ignis held out his hand and the phone was placed back in it, a bit more gentle this time. Clearing his throat, he began to relay what happened, summoning it up. "Gladio is just upset," he started. "He's trying to get Noct to move on and look forward. But, he's still clearly grieving, so that resulted in what you saw." He took another deep breath as he handed the phone back. The man did feel a small pang of guilt for having left out the part about blaming his hearing loss on the prince as well.

He didn't need to know that part. They all knew Noctis felt bad enough about it as it were. About his sight too… Without a warning, he felt a weight lean against him, and his hand was once again grabbed, this time held between two others. In a split second, he withdrew his hand, pulling away. Instead, he reached it around and, in one fluid motion, pulled the other in close, his fingers wrapping around the younger man's upper arm until he felt some of the stiffness fade. Not normally one for such things, he was at a loss of what else to do; it didn't take vision to see the turmoil the other was dealing with. The brunet sighed deeply, and tightened his grasp. 'What in the name of the six am I doing?' he asked himself, dipping his head slightly.

A little shocked from the sudden embrace, Prompto just let it happen, it wasn't like he had any complaints about it, or like he didn't want this. But, it was a surprise nonetheless. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Ignis' shoulder, and again let the enchanting scent carry him away.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **ist** **oleyourcheesecake and Prompto_Cam**

 **And shit is finally about to hit the fan. You didn't think I was gonna let it be peaceful for too long, did you? Here it is, as promised, the beginning of the real pain. :D**

* * *

 **Yurosoku : Ohhhhh yes, and here it gets so much worse, and from here on, it's gonna be pretty rough. ;D**

 **Bagpipes5K2 : XD That would be nice if that were possible. That's a relief, as much as I'm not a fan of overly sappy things, it's so easy to accidentally fall into those sort of things. lol I do imagine communication would be hella tricky otherwise. That and it was the only solution I could come up with that would work for the two of them. Ohhhhh, I love stuff like that, the literal concept of two people completing one another. There is something about the need to trust in one another for survival that always gets me and it will forever be one of my favorite things ever. :D And I find the kiss thing surprising, I mean for something around that time. That's actually pretty dang awesome though. :O And not to worry, I have the next chapter done, but since I just uploaded a whole chapter story, Imma wait to upload it until tomorrow. XD**

 **Nyvien : Eyyyyyy, it's been a while, but glad you're back. :D And yeah, I may have a bit of a problem here. To be honest, I've barely went a day without writing something, it's just too fun. ;w; Thank you so much though, I have a few ideas for this, so hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Noct!" he cried out, his outstretched hand blurring before him as it reached out for his friend, Noctis who was so far out of range by this point. And, he was still growing farther away with each passing second. As the rushing winds whipped his hair in his face, he realized it was him that was straying from the prince. He was falling. Prompto's heart banged against his chest when he turned around and saw how quickly the ground was approaching. He closed his eyes in anticipation, expecting the pain to come. However, the moment before he hit the ground, blinding light encompassed him, and a deafening sound reverberated through his bones painfully.

He didn't know what happened next, he never got to see what happened after that. Like the previous times, he was thrust back into wakefulness. The blond blinked heavily a few times as the last of his short-lived panic drained from him. His pulse was still through the roof, and he could feel just how hard he was breathing. But, there it was, that strong and secure grip on his hand, still clasped just as tightly as it was before he drifted off, the gentle thumb tracing small circles over the back of his hand.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Prompto looked up at the man, his face holding the same serenity as always, and that helped to put him at ease just a little bit more. Giving the area a bit more looking around, he slowly straightened up. As soon as he was leaning back against the seat, something was held out in front of him and his attention was on it in a second.

'Everything alright?' he read off the screen, the brightness of it causing him to squint to make out the words. Things were still a bit fuzzy to make out. After rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes, the gunner gently took the phone in his hands and typed back.

'Yeah, just a dream.' Ignis' features hardened slightly at that response. If the slickness of the other's palm was anything to go by, he was leaving something out. Not to mention, those slight mutters in his sleep and that rapid shift in his breathing until he jerked awake. He inhaled deeply himself and just nodded his head, letting him leave it at that if he so wished.

Straightening up a bit, the younger man craned his head in either direction, and felt a slight pang when he realized that Noctis hadn't returned yet. At least he spotted Gladio, as far away as he could get. Was it really that bad? Then again, he had no idea how long he was out, it didn't feel like long. Perhaps it was only a few minutes. He chewed on his lip for a moment and carefully slipped his hand out of Ignis'. He typed out a quick, 'Be right back,' and pushed himself to his feet to get a better view of the car. Still no sign of Noctis. Before going on his search, he looked back at the advisor once more to find him with his head bowed a slight amount. He'd be alright here alone for a few minutes.

Making up his mind, he held his breath for a moment before slowly releasing it and heading off towards the shield, his steps mere taps as he became over-conscious of how much noise he was making. To him, it felt as though he were stomping, when in reality it was little more than minor taps.

Prompto didn't make it far before Gladio gave him a quick glance, moving his hands from his lap to over his chest and folded. He then stubbornly turned his attention to the window, trying to play it off as if he didn't see the other coming over. There was a small hesitation at that, but he shook it out of his head and carried on, carefully slinking in to sit next to the brute. He gave them a moment before tentatively shifting his eyes over a few times until the man eventually gave him the light of day.

The shield shrugged in a silent attempt to ask what it was he wanted. Well, it seemed as though the awkwardness wasn't going away anytime soon. Finally figuring out the the guy was waiting on him, the blond's brow rose in awareness and he fished out his phone. It took him a few seconds to figure out how to word things, but he gradually had something typed out.

Reading back over it once, he nodded to himself and held it out for the other to take. 'I have no idea what's up, but I think you and Noct need to talk,' Gladio scanned over with a forced scoff. Nearly snatching the device, he typed out his response.

'Nothing to talk about, he ain't listening. Best to just let him go and sulk,' Prompto read, looking to the man to see the lack of humor etched into his features.

Getting frustrated by this point, the gunner snatched the phone back, trying to portray his displeasure with such a response. With his temper wavering, he tapped away without so much as reading over it this time. 'Yoi just have to try. I'm sire the tow of you can come to spme sort of agreement.' Reading over the text, Gladio's eye twitched subtly at all the typos, but he could decipher it well enough.

"Good luck getting him to do that," the shield muttered to himself, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. But, Prompto wasn't having any of it and proceeded to nudge the larger man with his elbow. Over and over until he eventually cracked open one annoyed eye. "Cut it out," he mumbled, groaning to himself and held his hand out for the phone to type it instead.

The gunner scowled at the reply, and took the offered device back with an exaggerated eyeroll. There was no getting through to the guy, and he made Noct out to be the stubborn one. He sank a little bit in defeat, but that only lasted for a short moment before he was right back on his feet in an instant. 'Wait here,' he ordered, his brows knit in a forced authoritative appearance. Gladio let a small noise escape once he realized what the other was planning, but just decided to let him go. He highly doubted what he had planned would bear his desired results.

The larger man exhaled heavily, shaking his head before returning to his previous position. Eyes lingering over the blurring landscape, he mostly paid attention to the reflection, gazing straight into those glaring fiery orbs. One over-sized hand found its way to his hairline and raked its way through. "Dammit," he uttered, stealing a glance over to the advisor who hadn't moved this entire time. He then released a stifled growl of frustration as he slammed a fist onto the seat next to him.

There was still so much they had to do, and it was not going to be a walk in the park either. If anything, this was just the beginning and they had barely managed to make it through that alive. So, how the hell… He was starting to wonder if this was a fate worse than death, to be stripped of senses and then tossed into a war. It was like tossing a newborn into the wilderness and asking it to survive.

It was a slow process, and one that could have been done a lot quicker if it weren't for his over-sensitive self-awareness slowing him down. But, each step was placed with caution and it felt like ages before he reached the end of their current car. And, still no sign of the prince. 'Noct, where are you?' he asked himself as he reached the door at one end. With that, it was on to the next, he'd go through the whole train if he had to. Not like the guy could have gone too far.

Carefully, he eased himself onto the other side and gently closed up behind himself. He took a quick glance around, and again, no sight of the raven. So, on he went, going from one car to the next until he finally came across one that was empty… except for one. Prompto felt his shoulders relax at the familiar presence, and no longer bothered keeping his steps small.

He only managed to take a single step before that intense gaze was locked on him, but it wasn't the gaze he was hoping for. There was recognition alright, but it was so negative and… hostile in a way. He saw the raven's lips move, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been anything pleasant as he shot to his feet and wasted no time in sauntering towards him, mouth still moving in silent mutterings. Prompto took an instinctive step back, his hands raising a little bit in concern.

Then alarm bells went off, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as Noctis' once empty hand was filled with the hilt of a blade. The blond felt his eyes widen, his mind racing as it wondered what he was doing. Why was he so mad at him? 'Noct,' he mouthed, backing up until his back was against the door. By then, the man was charging, point aimed with ill intent. It took all he had just to dodge; he knew Noctis was quick, but it was so different when he was on this side of his wrath.

He wasn't done either, he slashed down again, causing the blond to roll away from the sharpened edge. 'Stop!' he screamed internally, shuffling back and kicking with his feet as his best friend lingered above him, chest heaving in clear rage. It didn't even look like Noct anymore, but there was no mistaking him. He was really trying to kill him. 'What did I do?' he wondered, eyes starting to prickle slightly as the looming figure was right above him now.

His fingernails scraped against the rough flooring as his hands clenched in anticipation, his skin chilling under a wave of panic. He wasn't sure what happened, but his natural need for survival must have kicked in since he barely processed what he was doing. All he could tell was that he somehow managed to slip by the prince, and the next, he was running. Going as quickly as his legs could carry him back through the cars, back through the crowds of people and curious stares he earned. More than once, he stumbled and tripped over his own feet, but he was able to keep himself from falling.

It felt as though he ran for ages, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before he was barging back into their own section. Only then did he stop to catch his breath, his throat burned with the gasps. His hands gripped one of the seats as a flood of fogginess enveloped him; faintness threatening to sweep him away. He wanted to refuse that that had just happened, but he just couldn't, and his fingers dug into the fabric at the realization.

The blond jumped as something touched his shoulder and he spun towards them, his hand striking out to rid himself of the contact. As he took in the appearance, his breath caught and his vision dimmed at the sharp features. It was Ignis… He hadn't known how much noise he had made. But, he didn't care anymore, his brain was still in overdrive at the events that just played out. So focused on the man's face, it took a moment longer to notice Gladio behind him. And, he probably wouldn't have noticed if he didn't hold his own phone before him.

'What happened? Where's Noct?' he read, and he took the phone to try his best to explain.

Prompto did his best to simplify it, but his hands were shaking, his thumbs clumsily trying to make sense of the keyboard. 'I don;t knopw. He just kinda lost it. I dpn't knowif that was really hoim or not. But he attacked me…' Even though it was the truth, it still stung to say that, to admit that the guy he considered his best friend really did try to kill him without hesitation.

Gladio's features twisted into unmistakable disgust at that. 'I'll talk to him,' he replied, repeating everything aloud to keep the brunet up to speed on the situation. "You two go back and sit back down, I'll take care of him."

Ignis gave him a curt nod, and wrapped one arm around Prompto to try and guide him away, but in the end the roles switched. With a shuddering gunner under his wing, the advisor let him lead the way. Once he was back in his spot, the small form shimmied in next to him, but this time he kept a bit of a distance between the two of them. Obviously he was still quite shaken.

The man patted around on the seat next to him, his fingers brushing over fabric in its search until it eventually brushed over the trembling form. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. With his free hand, he fished out his phone and asked, 'Did he hurt you? Tap me once for yes and twice for no.' Twice, the slender finger tapped and the man sighed in relief.

'Are you alright?' Again, two gentle touches. 'Do you want to talk about it?' For a moment there was nothing, then, more tense, two more taps. He found himself exhaling heavily through his nose, but didn't press further.

Carefully, the smaller hand slipped out from his, and he heard a few shuffles before he felt a light weight on his lap. Lowering his hand to investigate, his fingers ran through a few tufts of hair and he heard a small satisfied breath as the blond shifted over to his side. Slowly, the tension left him, the presence on him eventually relaxing.

Then, that robotic voice sounded out. 'Thanks,' it said monotonously. Ignis smiled to himself as he continued fiddling with the locks, pleased that he could at least provide a little bit of comfort. There wasn't much he could do anymore, but this was a start at least.

* * *

Ignis lost track of time, his movements falling into an automatic thing that he no longer had to think about. If it weren't for the occasional change in breathing or subtle shift, he would have assumed him to have fallen asleep again. As his index finger let another lock slip back through, his teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek. Gladio still wasn't back. Either something was going on, or they managed to work things out. And, at the rate things were going, he highly doubted it to be the latter.

He half wondered if he should seek them out, or call one of them. But, on the off chance they were discussing things, he hardly wanted to be the one to disrupt them. After internally debating which was the right choice, he finally decided to leave them be. If Noctis had lost it, he was fairly certain he couldn't do much harm to someone of that size and strength.

His hand accidently gripped a little bit too hard when the train jerked a small amount, and he swiftly pulled it away. Going in to give a minor touch of apology, there was another jostle, this one a bit more concerning. His heart clenched, and before he had a chance to think about it, there was a third, and this time he could hear the screaming of metal scraping.

That's when everything escalated, a few startled cries from other patrons, feared gasps and the alarmed jerk from Prompto. He barely noticed that his hand had been grabbed and was held in a death grip. He could feel and hear the thrumming of footsteps as people tried to flee to the next car, but everything was a disoriented mess of chaos to him. There was a tug on his hand as the other tried to pull him up, desperately pleading with each yank. What the hell was happening?

There was no time to think, Prompto wouldn't let him piece things together before he was practically dragging him out of his seat. He tripped over his own feet as he stumbled forward, and even though he was being lead, he feared running into others or accidently tripping over children. There was so much noise: continuous bangs and clatters against metal, the terror and panic in the voices that swirled around him. But, above all that, he could hear Prompto's pants of breath as he was barely able to keep himself collected.

In an instant, they were both thrown off their feet as their metal casing lurched to the side. Though he didn't feel it, there was no mistaking the shattering of glass and crumpling of metal. And that grating as steel grinded against steel. The sounds echoed in his ears and the grip on in his hand was lost, snatched away in a moment's notice.

Despite what he knew, he still called out for the gunner, but his own voice was lost among the fray. The single name never made it past his tongue, but he could feel it as it rubbed against the inside if his throat. He felt others collide into him, heard them as they fell and made contact with the walls.

Everything was deafeningly loud, and he feared his head would explode from the sheer amount of it all. He needed to find Prompto, and the others; that's right, the others still weren't there. He'd momentarily forgotten about them when his lifeline was taken away. But, he had to remember, Noctis could warp, and Gladio, well he was durable fellow; they'd be alright, this was nothing for them. But Prompto…

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, everything stopped. Only the sounds of groans and cries, creaks and squeaks remained. He had no idea what just happened, it all came so suddenly, and it took him a while to realize that he was on his side. Ignis tried to move, but his limbs weren't cooperating, they felt utterly sapped of their strength. And as the adrenaline wore off, he could sense the sharp and consistent throb on the side of his head. He didn't even remember hitting anything, but it sure was making itself known now.

All the settling noises were slowly fading in and out, ringing trying the damndest to drown everything out. No matter how much he fought against it, it was winning. Whimpering against his will, he mumbled another pained plead. "Prompto," he whispered, his fingers twitching slightly, hoping to miraculously still feel the touch. But it was gone, and soon after, so was Ignis.

* * *

 **And yes, I have derailed the train. And, no, I do not feel guilty for it.**


	4. Cry in the Distance

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **Prompto_Cam and DragonRiderSayomi**

 **And here we go, things really start to go downhill now. :D I'm not planning on this story being too incredibly long, so hope people are still enjoying, but I think Imma try to wrap this up with the next few chapters. ;w;**

* * *

 **Bagpipes5K2 : Oh yeah they are. And don't you worry, I have plans for the phone thing. And I have a few ideas for where this will go, I'm kinda going my own direction with this, making up my own path and all that. So, I'm hoping it works out in the end. XD Oh yes, I imagine it would be absolutely terrifying. No idea what's going on or where you're going. ;w; And glad you like the small gestures, because there will be quite a few of those to come. ^-^**

* * *

Prompto didn't know what happened, one second everything was fine. Everything was normal and how they should be, and the next… It all went out the window, both literally and figuratively. He tried his best to hang on to the adviser's hand, holding on for dear life, but something - something hard and sharp - struck his upper arm, causing him to flinch and lose his grasp. His breath caught and his hand searched hopelessly for the security of the other's hold once more, but the distance between the two of them was constantly being fed.

'Iggy!' he screamed in his head, the idea of returning to the brunet becoming no more than that: an idea. Glancing around, the panicked looks on the other patron's faces seared themselves into his memory, tears streaking down their faces as they, too, flailed their limbs for anything they could grab onto.

This couldn't be happening. How did things go so utterly wrong? Why couldn't they just catch a break for once? His gaze locked onto the adviser, and he never let his eyes wander for fear of losing him. However, things continued to jumble up before him; the constant twisting and turning of the scene threw him off as he was thrust to the side once more. He quickly lost himself in the fray, unable to tell which way was up anymore.

His world came to a sudden halt, and that, more than the previous sensation of falling, threw him into the realm of disorientation. For a moment, he hesitated, picking up on every vibration and tremor as things settled. He moved his left arm as shards of glass grated against metal and dug into his flesh.

He had no idea when it happened, but his eyes were closed, and he struggled to crack them open. The first thing that assaulted his vision was the crimson decorating the wreckage. People everywhere, thrown from their seats and scattered into piles. Upon further inspection, it became obvious that the car was on its side, and the reason there was so much glass was because he was now resting on one of the shattered windows.

Swallowing thickly, the blond pushed himself up on shaky arms, a sting resonating from the right. He drew in a sharp breath and glanced over. Gritting his teeth, his eyes widened at the amount of red that streamed down from the gash, a sizable chunk protruded from the wound. Trembling fingers hovered over the object, another agonized inhale as they brushed over it and jarred it.

Instantly, he withdrew his touch, his hand shaking near uncontrollably as his breaths came in quick inhales. He choked back a cry of discomfort and shook his head to prevent himself from giving in to the pain. There were more important things, like finding Ignis… His stomach dropped like a sack of rocks as he swiveled his attention in either direction, a new fear taking him over. The brunet was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't tell if he had been cast elsewhere, or if his panic was playing a part in it.

He had to get up, he had to find him, he had to… to make sure he was alright. Slowly, and carefully, he managed to get to his feet, and after getting his bearings, he straightened his posture. Just a few steps, and the crunch of shattered glass traveled up his legs, causing him to flinch with each one. Soon, he resorted to shuffling along until he made it a few feet. Holding his breath, he took another quick glance around, and he held it until his search was finally rewarded. The air was gradually let out, shakily as his mouth fell agape and he stumbled forward.

'No, no, no,' he repeated over and over again in his head, his limbs growing numb and heavy from the dread that coursed through him. He no longer paid heed to the mess under his steps, sending shards behind him as he quickened his pace. 'Please,' he begged to whoever would listen as he came to a halt next to a still form. The glasses were gone from their normal resting place, making known the damage that had dwelled beneath them.

'Iggy,' he mouthed, dropping to his knees, not caring about the debris that occupied the space. For a few seconds, his hands hovered over the man, unsure of what to do. He was almost afraid to touch him, what if he was hurt?

But, as far as he could tell, there were no visible injuries. There was a small trace of blood on the side of his head, other than that, he appeared fine. Gathering the courage, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on the man's chest, and the steady rise and fall that lied underneath put his soul at ease. He was alive. Prompto let out a trembling and bitter chuckle, his eyes prickling at the corners in relief. His head dropped down, most of his energy fleeing the moment the fear had been chased away.

Quickly, his attention darted back up when the pattern under his touch changed, picking up pace. Oceanic orbs flitted to the man's soft, elegant features that scrunched in an unpleasant manner. Without thinking, he placed both hands on either side and held it in place, giving a small tap with one of them until a small vibration ran through them from an unheard groan. Eventually, his lips parted and formed a word; he couldn't quite make it out, but it appeared to be his name, he could only guess.

One of Ignis' hands reached up and cupped over his own, the familiar gesture caused his heart the thrum once more. He only dared to take one hand away, not knowing how conscious the man was and not wanting to cause any alarm. He fished out his phone. The sinking feeling returned to him when he laid eyes on the cracks that marred the screen. The blond was almost afraid to try, but he had to. Clicking the home button, he let out a sigh as it lit up. 'Thank the Six,' he uttered internally.

'Are you alright?" he asked, device gripped tightly in his hand. It was subtle, but he was completely positive the adviser gave him a nod, followed by a couple of coughs. That was good, that was the response he _needed_ to see. 'Are you hurt?' he asked, mostly for his sake and to be thorough. Again, the brunet denied that anything was amiss. Sighing, Prompto loosened his hold on his phone and dropped his head down until his forehead was resting on the other's chest. Just like that moment that couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago, there was that calming and gentle motion roaming through his hair.

It was something familiar, familiar and soothing, but it did little to appease the mess they were currently in. Slowly, he pulled himself away from the comfort and took another glance around. There was so much destruction, so much suffering all around. 'Can you stand?' he typed out. To his relief, the adviser nodded and started the work his way up, albeit a little clumsily. Prompto was there for him though, all the way until he was standing unwavering, but, he never released his hold on the younger man's hand.

The blond glanced up at the other, and for once he was thankful he couldn't see, this was a sight he wished himself could be burned from his mind. There was so much ruin in such a small area; it was utterly rattling. His throat threatened to close up on itself as the images filed themselves away in his memory, promising to stay there for quite some time.

Prompto then looked down to his own arm again, and his middle churned at the crimson that continued to stream down. And, with the adrenaline running thin, the sharp pangs were making themselves known with no holding back. Deep down, he knew he couldn't leave it stuck in there like that, with his luck, he'd probably fall or bump it and end up doing further damage to it.

Although, there would be time for that later, he still had to make sure the others were alright. Not a second after they crossed his mind, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and his bad arm stung as he retrieved it. 'Noctis' he read, instantly opening the message.

'Are you two ok?' he asked. 'The train was attacked, a part of it was broken off.' So, they were alright then, they were safe? He desperately hoped that's what it meant.

He thought about his response for a moment. 'Yeah, we're ok… mostly,' he settled on and hit send. They were all alive, that's all that mattered, that's all he really cared about. As long as the other three were still there, then everything would be fine.

'We need to get out of here,' he typed out for Ignis, who dipped his head in understanding. Giving a reassuring squeeze to the slender fingers in his hand, Prompto began to lead the way, wanting to get as far from this sight as possible. Of course, there was this solid and dense ball of guilt at leaving all those others there, but there was also nothing he could do for them, nothing either of them could do for them. And, with Ignis unable to see, that place was nothing but a safety hazard for him.

The best they could do for them was to get somewhere safe and try and contact help for them, that is, if one of them hadn't already done that. Then again, he was sure someone from the train was already aware of the accident and doing just that. Perhaps he was worrying for nothing. He grit his teeth and walked with a set of purpose in his step; he was doing nothing wrong. One glance at the other, and he knew this was the right thing.

Ignis, on the other hand, could hear the cries going on behind him, the calls for help and screams of agony. Each and every voice stuck out and echoed in his head. He had to chew on his lip to keep himself composed, and he was thankful that the man next to him didn't have to fall subject to such things. The sounds would mostly likely haunt him for quite some time. He could only imagine what it must look like back there… All the images that played out only managed to make him feel sick to his stomach.

As they walked, the much smaller hand held in his own was beginning to slack just the smallest bit, but it was enough to be noticeable. And, now that he really paid attention, there was this off hitching in the other's breath with every other step he took. It sounded almost pained in a sense, and he almost stopped in his tracks.

Eventually, he couldn't keep his worry to himself any longer, something had to be addressed. It was around the second time that the blond let an involuntary grunt escape that he felt the need to stop them. Curious about the sudden halt, Prompto typed out a quick, 'Everything alright?' This time, however, the brunet shook his head, his brow knit in either frustration or concern. It was difficult to discern the two.

Ignis more or less snatched the phone from the other's hand - as soon as he could locate it - and held it out, urging him to switch it to speech to text. Once that was taken care of, he finally let out what was on his mind. 'Prompto, are you injured?' he asked, face turned right at him, and although he couldn't see, his gaze was boring straight through him, beckoning him to not keep anything from him.

He heard it, that pause in his breath, before he took the phone back, his fingers brushed over his own and the tremble within them was unmistakable. The man wasn't sure why, but there was a torrent of chilled disappointment that coursed through his veins at the answer. 'I'm fine,' that damn robotic voice relayed, even in that false tone it sounded like a flatout lie.

Ignis held out his hand, silently asking for the device back. When the weight was placed in his outstretched hand, he wasted no time. 'Then, you won't mind if I check you over.' And, there it was, that small and alarmed gasp that was never meant to be heard.

'Later,' the blond replied, the hand in his slicking over as he was pushed to the edge. 'Right now, we need to keep going.' He wasn't happy about it, but he was also aware that that was the best he'd get, and it was his only option at the moment. Without another word about it, the adviser simply cocked his head in the direction they were heading, giving Prompto the go ahead to lead on. The sooner the gunner felt safe, the sooner he could check him out and see just how 'fine' he was. Ignis' mind never stopped playing scenarios though, and that frost that ran through him never thawed. His own breathing had quickened to compensate for how fast his heart was thrumming.

His grasp wrapped around the smaller more securely, his own guilt pestering him for how much he was hindering their speed. If only he could move faster without fear of falling or getting tripped up. But, Prompto made certain to go at a pace that would be easy for him to follow. As much as he appreciated it, there was no denying that he despised it at the same time. He wasn't supposed to be a burden to others, that was never something he could have ever anticipated. But, here he was, causing others to make up for the hole he dug them in.

He kept this up, the self-blame, the constant pondering, up until the other finally slowed down to a stop. His exhales were now coming out quite a bit quicker than before, and he placed a single hand on his shoulder, indicating him to stay where he was. There was a shuffle as the blond moved a few feet away, then the breathing ceased, as if he were holding it in. Then came that pained gasp and hiss followed immediately by more pants. Something was dropped to the ground, whatever it was, it couldn't have been that large. His brows lowered and shook his head the slightest amount.

Ignis was snapped out of his thoughts as the hand slipped back into his grip, and his heart dropped at the new slickness there, different than the feeling of sweat. It was thicker. He moved one finger to run over it, and before he could investigate further, he was being tugged along again. Stubborn as always…

Prompto lead the adviser along; he was sure they were a good enough distance away by now, but you could never be too sure. The only problem was, the wound on his arm was still bleeding freely, the streams of red ran all the way down to his hand to drip off his fingertips. At first, it didn't look like a heavy amount, but his body was begging to differ. Even now, his limbs were being weighed down by unseen balls of iron, and his eyes were beginning to obscure the landscape in front of him.

'Come on,' he screamed internally at himself, blinking rapidly in a futile attempt to make it stop. The gunner looked up to the waning light, the sky now a dull hue as it transitioned slowly to night. Now was not the time! His next step faltered and he accidently pulled on Ignis' hand a bit harder than he intended. Giving a firm squeeze of apology, he took a moment to collect himself. Despite standing as still as he were, his head continued to pull in all the fog within a ten mile radius. In a desperate attempt to stay upright, he pulled his hand out of the brunet's and moved it to clasp onto his shoulder instead.

"Prompto?" Ignis instinctively called aloud, his concern crashing back into him full force. The moment that hand landed on his shoulder, he was instantly turning to face the younger man, gripping his upper arms as he listened to the blond's unbelievably fast exhales. Slowly, Prompto started to lean more into him, a wetness making contact once he was fully against him. There was one more bit back whimper before his weight was being almost fully supported by Ignis.

As carefully as he could, he lowered Prompto down, helping him to settle down before he could fall and hurt himself, more so than he already was. Once he was down, his breathing evened out again, but it was still faster than he would have cared for. Swearing under his breath, the strategist fumbled his fingers around until he located the other's neck and pressed them against it. His own hand was shaking terribly, making this harder than it should have been.

Finally, after ages had passed, that erratic pulse fluttered under his fingertips. Swearing under his breath, his other hand began its search for the cause of the problem, running over his face, then over his chest. Over one arm, and then down the oth- Ignis drew in a sharp breath. "Dammit, Prompto," he uttered, hand drawing back slightly. He didn't touch it for long, but it was enough to understand the size of the gaping wound. The bleeding had to be stopped, before anything, he had to apply some sort of pressure. He left one hand on the injury while the other went back to retrieve the bandanna off the other. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they had, so it would have to do.

His hands almost worked on their own. His instincts taking over for him when his mind was too frazzled to process things clearly. His entire body numbed over as his hands struggled to tie a simple knot. It took multiple tries, his teeth now painfully clamped in his frustration until he finally managed to get it tied tight enough. That would have to do for now, but they still had to get out of here.

Ignis lowered himself to sit sit on the ground, the back of his glove swiped over his forehead, the grime of his labor smearing across it. 'Come on, wake up,' he begged, not caring that only a few minutes had gone by, it was still far too long for his liking. He placed one soiled hand on the side of the blond's face and gave a small pat, slowly getting rougher with it. After the fourth of fifth tap, he gave up and dropped his hand in irritation.

He had no idea where they were, no idea where Prompto had been leading them. Hell, he didn't know what time it was or how long he was out for when they first wrecked. They were nothing more than sitting ducks until he woke up, or until the others found him. This helpless shroud he now wore was beginning to wear thin. But, there was no more time to think about things, not when a shiver ran down his spine with the familiar cry of a daemon. No, it couldn't have been night already, had that much time really elapsed since all this happened? Ignis swallowed thickly as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.


	5. Through the Night

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **Prompto_Cam and istoleyourcheesecake**

 **Annnnnnd, here it is, the romance that I have been promising. Reminded, it's nothing more than fluff and stuff, but I do hope it's is still enjoyable for what it is. ^-^**

* * *

 **eyeore1994 : Hnnnnnng, I did not intend for things to take this direction, but here we are. XD Thank you so much, and hope this chapter was worth the wait. -**

 **xYukiNoYume : I was too when I first heard about it if I'm being honest. But, the more I saw of it, the more I liked it. XD And, I am flattered that you like this one anyway~ Saaaaaame, when his mom instincts take over, or whatever you wanna call it, he is literally the best. And it took a bit of time, but here it is, and hope it's still likable with the amount of sappiness in it. XD**

 **Bagpipes5K2 : Oh yessss, I can't even imagine what it would be like to struggle from either of those. Or any of the senses to he honest. You're so vulnerable and there isn't much you can do about that. It would be horrifying. And I've never cut or stabbed myself with anything, but from the way it looks, it does not sound pleasant in the slightest. They complete each other, they need each other, especially now. ^-^ Oh, and all the fluff is coming in the next chapter, all the cute and sappy goodness people have been waiting for. 3**

 **istoleyourcheesecake : Wooooooot, and goooood, have a thing for eeriness, but I don't have to tell you that. lol And you can have all the fangasms you want, I give you all the permission. XD**

* * *

Noctis couldn't breathe, and the fact that he had just finished fighting off a group of MTs had nothing to do with it. As the last form fell, sparks sprinkling from the gash in its neck, a sound - a grating and bone-chilling groan - pierced straight through the havoc. His attention snapped towards where he guessed it to originate from, and warm colors filled his vision. "Gladio…" he muttered, voice struggling to make it out of his throat. "Gladio!" he called again, sensing the vibrations of the brute running up to stand behind him. "Where the hell is the rest of the train?" he asked, words no more than a whisper.

The shield remained silent, his own chest growing hollow at the sight before them; it was as if the rest of it had just been blown off, severed from the rest. "Son of a bitch," he growled out once feeling returned to his body.

"We have to go back for them," the raven declared, ready to warp out at a moment's notice, but a strong grasp on his wrist nailed him to the spot. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, snatching his hand away. "Iggy and Prom were back there, we have to-"

"We have to make sure to keep these people safe," Gladio corrected him, his intense gaze unwavering as he held the younger man's attention. "I'm worried about them too, but we can't just charge after them and leave these people to fend for themselves."

It was clear Noctis wasn't thrilled about this choice, but as he glanced past the larger man, he released a heavy breath, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. "I know," he finally forced out after some time, but he kept his attention on the space behind him, straight out the back window where he should have been able to see into the next. With another scoff, he turned on his heel and turned away from the direction he longed to go, shoving past the shield, getting an irritated grunt out of him.

Gladio's focus locked onto the back of the other's head as he walked away, something about his step weighed heavily on his soul. He knew it wasn't the easiest choice, but they both knew it was the best one. "They'll be alright," he muttered, low enough for Noctis not to hear, and he was fully aware this was just him trying to convince himself. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he sauntered off after him, taking steps that were hesitant and light for his size.

Noctis strolled through, almost on autopilot and hardly sparing the other patrons so much as a glance. It's not that he didn't care about them, it was just… it was difficult to care when his mind was too preoccupied with his concern for the others. There were a few people cowering as far against the walls as possible, and a couple others that managed to cram themselves under the seats in fear. A plea here and there, a cry for help, but all of it landed on deaf ears as he made his way through.

"Noctis," Gladio reached out, his tone stern and heavy. "Hey!" he tried again, quickly losing his patience when he was clearly being ignored. This time, those intense blues acknowledged his presence. "Calm down, we don-"

"How can you tell me to calm down?!" he snapped back, effectively cutting the other short. The flash of frustration on the brute's face did nothing to phase him. "We don't know what the hell happened to them, one of them is blind and the other can't hear a damn thing! Don't tell me to be calm when… when we don't know…" he trailed off, fists clenched at his side as he no longer tried to keep it all contained.

For a moment, Gladio had no words, there was no arguing his points, not when they were spot on. He was worried, too, but at the same time, he trusted the two of them to handle themselves. Even with the way things looked, especially when it was the only choice they had. "How do you think they'd feel knowing you don't believe in them?" he asked instead, knowing full well what he was saying.

And, like he expected, Noctis' brows furrowed at that. "That's not what I'm saying," he swiftly defended.

"Really? Coulda fooled me," the other laughed bitterly, folding his arms over his chest. "Try having a little more faith in them, I'm sure when it comes down to it, they'll know how to handle themselves."

Pressing his lips together, he blew out heavily through his nose and dropped his gaze to look off somewhere in the distance. "Yeah," he whispered, saying nothing more before carrying on with his sulking. Not exactly what Gladio had wanted, but it was a start. If he were being honest, though, it wasn't like he believed a thing he spewed out himself.

"Yeah," the shield repeated, taking one last look behind himself before joining next to the raven, falling into a step next to him. His eyes flickered to the windows as they walked, the slight dimming of the sky tolling the alarm bells in his head. "Next stop we come across, we'll go back for them," he promised. "We just need to make sure these people make it there safely, then we can go back." He glanced back to Noctis who already had his phone out, tapping away at the screen.

"Did you hear me?"

But, he didn't reply, he was too distracted by his phone to pay him any mind. After a second, his phone buzzed in his hand and he let out a sigh of relief. "They're alright," he whispered, practically shoving the device in the brute's face to show him the message. "They're both okay."

"For now," Gladio accidentally muttered, not thinking before it escaped. Getting a furious and curious expression from the raven, he nodded towards one of the windows, just as the sky faded by another shade. "It's getting dark… fast," he needlessly clarified. "I give it another thirty minutes before the sun goes completely down."

Noctis stared through the glass, his pulse picking up as he lost his ability to breathe once again. He prayed this damn thing would hurry up and find a place to stop, he refused to allow them to be stuck out there through nightfall, not when they were in their current state. 'Please be alright,' he prayed in his head, finally willing himself to rip his attention away from the window.

* * *

The chill finally finished its course through the adviser's spine, but his blood continued to run cold as ice. They couldn't stay there, but at the same time, him moving on his own, without any sort of guidance, was nothing more than a hazard. "Come on, Prom," he hissed out between teeth, leaning over the blond as one hand snaked to cup his soft cheek. He gave it a few less than gentle taps, only getting a strained and pained groan out of him before he fell silent once again.

Another bone-shattering cry and he was moving without his conscious mind agreeing to it. There was no other choice anymore, sight be damned, he wouldn't allow them to stay there like sitting ducks. "I'm sorry," he muttered a quick apology as he slipped his hands under the gunner, this simple action already helping in throwing him slightly off balance. But, he took his time - as much as he dared - and waited until he had his footing to take that first uncertain step.

This was going to be a slow process, but it was better than nothing. "We're going to get out of here," he mumbled, doing what he could to fill the silence. He knew a reply would never come, but it did its job in calming him and providing the needed comfort he needed to get them through this. His fingers gripped slightly tighter around Prompto as he shuffled his feet along, sliding them a few inches at a time out of fear of tripping. If it were just him, it wouldn't have been as bad, but to fall while holding another…

But, as far as he could tell, this was getting them nowhere anytime soon. In fact, he was fairly certain that he'd only gotten them a few feet over the span of a couple minutes. He swallowed thickly, he'd have to move faster, regardless of how comfortable he was with that, he was running out of safe options.

Making up his mind, he straightened up a little bit more and took a couple of confident steps, only to have them cease immediately when something struck his face. It was one little pellet at first, landing on the bridge of his nose and sliding cooly down the side of his face and neck. Then another, and another. And, before he could piece things together, the chorus of sprinkling water filled his ears. The substance quickly dampening the both of them.

"Marvelous…" he uttered, ducking his head slightly to avoid the brunt of the downpour when it finally hit full force. The sheer noise it produced, it drowned out all other sounds. The cries of enemies, the ruffles of foliage, all gone, lost in the fray of precipitation. He couldn't make out a single thing over the rush of it all, and if something were to be following them…

The brunet shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he couldn't needlessly work himself up over things like that. In his arms, the blond shuddered lightly, a small tremor wracking his form and, above all the commotion, he could make out the slight chattering of his teeth. He naturally pulled him in closer, knowing that it wasn't going to do much in terms of warming him up, but every bit of body heat had to count for something.

With the new set of risks thrust upon him, he was forced to keep his pace slowed to what it originally was, his feet moving no more than a couple inches at a time. In no time, they were completely soaked, the biting chill now working its way to their cores as they remained within its clutches. A few more steps and the terrain shifted from the comfortable traction of grass and leaves to that of slick and solid stone. And, he froze for a moment, internally debating whether or not it was a good idea to keep pushing this way.

He didn't put much thought into the decision as the growl no more than a few feet behind him gave him the metaphorical shove he needed. Faster than he'd ever moved since he lost his sight, the adviser moved forward, his heart pounding against each and every rib. The adviser allowed every sense of presence escape him, and he let out an agonized gasp when one foot was placed rather awkwardly. That was all it took for him to lose his balance.

Everything happened so fast. His foot slipped, he was going down, and then the rough and slick surface greeted him. His breath was ripped from his lungs as his world spun around him; directions were thrown about and all concepts of which way was up were gone. A choked swear leaked out as things finally calmed down and he could work on getting his breath back. It was a slow process, but eventually inhales became less forced.

As he lied there, processing what happened or where he was, the downfall continued to pelt him, only making things even more disorienting. Ignis pushed a cough out of his throat, following it with a couple of groans as he clumsily felt around himself. His hands slid over the smooth surface, catching on a few edges as they glanced over.

"Where are you?" he bit out, his hands running over the stone in a near panic now. Still, they found no evidence of the blond, not so much as a scrap of fabric graced him with their presence. "Prompto!?" he called out, not caring that there was no chance of him getting a response. It just came out as a fearful instinct. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his hands and knees, fumbling around aimlessly for something, anything that he could recognize as the gunner. But, there was nothing to go off of.

He hadn't even been aware of how quickly his breaths were coming in, but if the way his head was spinning had anything to do with it… His hands were positively shaking, and it was difficult to discern if it was from the cold or his frazzled demeanor, whatever it was, it was causing him to panic further. "Prompto?" he asked again, tone tight and no more than a whisper. He couldn't have been too far, he didn't fall that far, he couldn't have.

In a fit of frustration, he tore his gloves off and tossed them aside, convinced that they were obscuring his sense of touch. His movements were faster now, uncontrolled like a wild animal; hands slapped across the slippery slope in desperation. "No, no, no," he muttered under his breath, his search slowing down while dread began to drag his limbs to a slow stop. Soon after his attempts died down, the sound of his own panted breaths and the continuous beating of the droplets blared in his ears. That was it, he just needed to calm down. He inhaled deeply and held it, concentrating on the other sounds that creeped around in the background.

It was faint, but he was sure he heard something. It was another breath, one that was much slower and more rhythmic than his own. A stifled sob of relief tried to break through, but he shoved it back down, wanting to keep what dignity he had left relatively intact.

Though, there was something else, something that wasn't what he had wanted to hear. There was more breathing… more like sniffing. Deep and animalistic inhales as the soft, yet threatening patters drew closer. His body solidified, the tremor in his hands traveled up his arms and soon encompassed him entirely. Forcefully, his lungs expelled a trembling breath, the action of it sending a wave of anticipation through him. The sniffing also changed in intensity, clearly knowing exactly where he was.

It was strange, there was a moment, a thought that crossed through his mind, 'At least it isn't focused on Prompto.' Not that he was particularly thrilled to be the center of attention, but he was conscious, he at least had somewhat of a fighting chance.

His body acted on its own, following through the same movement it had practiced for years. In a flash, that comforting weight and feel of a hilt was curled in his hand. His fingers wrapped around it, the smooth surface helping in calming his nerves. "What are you waiting for?" he asked aloud, voice surprisingly steady and confident despite his internal doubts. As if the beast understood his words, its steps continued forth, picking up speed as it prowled closer. A snarl replaced its previous sniffs of interest.

Ignis could almost anticipate the minor vibrations of its paws against the rock. They were subtle, but it was close enough to become tangible. Then, it was there, a heated and starved gust tickled the back of his neck. Time ceased to flow, the rain and other sounds turned into a disorganized chorus of white noise as his fingers thrummed against the hilt of his blade. His next breath dragged out, practically scraping against his trachea. Just a little bit more. A soft and curious, yet blood-thirsty nudge against his head. Almost there. He could feel it now, the icy touch of its nose gliding over his ear, promising to sink greedy teeth into him at any second. Now. He flung his arm around, leaving not a second for the beast to counter the attack.

The man felt his blade connect, the drag of it slicing through thick hide and flesh traveled through his arm and shoulder. The cry of a wild animal in pain and the whimper as it staggered back, flinging its steadily flowing blood as it did so. He didn't give it the chance to retreat, didn't want it to have the option of coming after them again. The adviser stumbled to his feet, his wobbly steps momentarily the definition of self-assurance. Again, and a third time, he swung with his weapon, each time the sharpened edge connecting with his target.

By the fourth slash, his chest was throbbing painfully, every inhale raked against him from the inside. Letting his head drop forward, he threw his dagger to the side as the shatter of it dematerializing sounded out. The blood that now littered his face glided down as rainwater washed a good bit of it away, a few globs even grabbed the ends of his hair, clinging to them and weighing them down.

All he could do was hope it was dead. For now, there were more important things to worry about. It took a bit of concentration, but he was able to pick up on Prompto's breaths once again. Placing his hands back on the ground, he began to feel his way over, moving his hands carefully along the surface until his fingers brushed over a chilled hand.

"H-Hey," he stuttered, reduced once again to his nervous and fumbling self the moment he was within reach of the blond. His hand grasped the other's, his free one finding his chest. He left it there, letting it rest and take in the gentle rise and fall of it before slowly feeling its way up to the gunner's face. Ignis cupped his cheek and pulled the rest of his body a little bit closer, finding a sense of security in such a closeness. Slowly, he lowered his head, dropping it until his forehead was pressed against Prompto's. At this angle, the soft and evenly spaced breaths kissed the tip of his ear.

"Just wake up already," he mumbled, taking a deep breath as the blond's hair ruffled, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of fresh fruit. Even with all the musk and grime, he could still pick out the crisp smell. "I-I'm going to get you out of here, I promise," he whispered, tilting his head just enough to press his mouth against his damp forehead, the taste of rich rainwater glancing over lips as he pulled away.

His heart was pounding, he didn't know why he just did that, but something in the back of his mind told him it was the right thing to do. There wasn't a voice in his head that said otherwise. It didn't take the appearance of the blond to cause his heart to flutter or the heat to rise to his features. Swearing at himself under his breath for getting so flustered at such a time, he once more guided his hands underneath the other, taking his time in pulling him close. Carefully, and with the caution one would use when lifting a child, he worked his way to his feet. His arms tensed with apprehension; they were safe for the time being, and if he took his time and didn't panic, he was hopeful that he'd at least find somewhere safe to hunker down until the storm and the night blew over. It was the only thing he could see as possible.

This time, he convinced himself that he had this, he couldn't doubt himself. Do that, and he knew nothing good would come of it. So long as he kept a level head, he'd be able to get the both of them through this. Throughout his slow travels, he would balance on one foot while he used the other to tap around, checking the ground and surrounding area before taking the actual step. And, this technique was doing wonders compared to the earlier one of just going for it.

He didn't know how far he got, but it was long enough for the rain to start to let up. It continued to pelt them, but it wasn't as deafening as it had been. His steps were becoming more confident, but the burden in his hold was beginning to wear him down by the minute. Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for much longer, his right foot connected with something, something large and it gave a soft thud. With a few more taps, it became clear that it was wood, more specifically, a root. The adviser followed it, noticing the way it arched and lifted up, and his chest slackened.

To himself, he prayed to all of the Six that this is what he expected it to be. It wasn't the grandest of shelters, but it would shield them from the rain as well as hide them from whatever else was potentially prowling around out there. As he crouched down as much as possible, he used his knees to help hold Prompto to free up one of his hands. Quickly, he ran it over the roots, humming as he tried to visualize the confines. It would be a tight fit, but they could do it.

First thing though, he had to make sure it was safe, make sure nothing else had the same idea he had. With an uttered apology, he placed the gunner on the ground, eliciting a soft and miserable moan from him. Tightening his mouth in guilt, he crawled under, reaching into every corner and crevice he could find. So far, nothing, nothing other than the occasional creepy crawler or cluster of fungus. Other than that, nothing that posed an immediate threat.

"Alright," he whispered, emerging to retrieve his charge. With the gentleness of a caring mother, he hugged the blond close, pulling him to press against his chest as he backed his way back under, making sure they were both completely covered before he allowed himself a moment of relaxation. But, even so, he never let his guard get away from him.

"Not exactly a five star hotel, but I suppose it will do," he chuckled to himself, a barren space filling his soul at the lack of a response… not that he was expecting one, but it still hurt. "I hope you know, you're being incredibly selfish right now," he muttered, placing his chin on the top of those sodden locks. "Leaving me to haul the both of us through this mess, knowing very well that I can't see; making me sit here, talking to myself… so unreasonably self-centered." His grasp around the other's torso, his face angled down to nuzzle his nose deeper into his hair, ignoring the moisture upon it. "Nothing but a selfish fool."

* * *

He was unbelievably tired, he was convinced that his eyelids had been glued shut. There was no explainable reason for them to feel this ridiculously heavy. His own voice rasped against his throat, bringing forth a dry ache unlike any other. Prompto just wanted to go back to sleep, he craved the bliss of slumber, but a violent shudder ran through him, chills sprouting over him once it subsided. Why was it so damn cold? The blond only got his eyes partially open before new light penetrated, piercing his sensitive gaze.

His head was immediately turned away from it, but he didn't do so willingly, something else turned it. Confused, he squinted his gaze, finally getting things to focus. His focus was drawn to those familiar glasses the moment the image before him became a blurred portrait. 'Iggy?' he mouthed, watching as the lips in front of him moved silently. A light shake went through him, his arm stinging with the slight jolts. Screwing his eyes shut in pain, another slither of discomfort snaked from his mouth, the only way he knew he made a sound was the vibration that journeyed through his neck.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled, pulled to the side as something wrapped around him. It didn't take long before he was able to put the pieces in place. Ignis was hugging him. Not just for the sake of keeping him warm or making him feel safe, but he was genuinely relishing in the fact that he was there with him. More quivering went through him as the adviser talked to him, his breath brushing through the hair on the back of his neck. Slowly, the brunet's face was next to his, resting on his shoulder.

Prompto let his eyes flutter open, and he leaned into it, reaching up with his left arm to brush his fingers into the adviser's clumped up locks, ignoring the sears from jarring his wound. Ignis was alright, through all this, whatever he had to deal with, he was alright.

They stayed like that for some time, merely craving the company of the other before they had to get serious once again. If it were up to them, though, they would have much prefered to stay how they were for a while longer. But, after a few minutes, Ignis pulled away, dragging out a dismayed sigh from the younger man as he went. Another second later, a phone was almost jammed in his face. Jumping slightly at the sudden appearance, Prompto read over the small message.

'How are you feeling?' The blond couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features, of course he'd ask that. A tremor went through him, and he knew he accidently let a small laugh leak out, it was a humorless one, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

He replied with a simple, 'I'll live.' The brunet's entire form tensed with that response, and the gunner was very aware of the fact that that was the wrong answer. To prove his point, he tentatively tugged himself out of the man's hold to turn and face him. For a moment, but only a short one, he hesitated, his gaze widening at the blood that decorated the strategist. What the hell had he gone through? Giving the man a quick once over, he didn't see any obvious injuries. And, nothing about his features read pain. He came to the quick conclusion that it wasn't his, and he desperately hoped that was the case.

That was a relief, so long as he was unscathed. With that in mind, he carried on with his task. Both slender hands glided on either side of the older man's face, the thumb on his right hand brushing over his accentuated cheekbone. Without warning, and rather strongly from such a small frame, Prompto piloted his face forward, his cool fingers serving as his guide. As he drew closer in, the caress of the blond's exhale teased his lips a second before they were glazed over with the savoring flavor of the gunner.

Slowly, tauntingly, he pulled back away, the adviser's lips tingling slightly after the teasing connection. Stunned, the only thing he could think to do was nod as Prompto's welcoming touch slid away; he almost leaned forward with it, not wanting it to be taken away so soon. Then, the question, 'What happened?' sounded out stiffly, and he couldn't figure out which part he was referring to. 'The blood,' the foreign voice clarified, one hand reconnecting to wipe away something from his features.

Right, he must have appeared to be a mess. Sighing, he held his palm out for the phone and relayed what happened one sentence at a time. About Prompto passing out on him, about the rain and the attack. All of it. The man next to him tensed up with each recollection, especially the part about him fending off danger and how he had miraculously stumbled upon a decent hiding place for the night.

Once the device was back in the gunners possession, he replied with a simple 'You did all that… alone.' Ignis just gave a single nod, head snapping in Prompto's direction as his hand was snatched up and held between his too cool ones. Even now, with his chest throbbing, he could feel the clamminess of the other's touch. No matter how much he swore or promised, it was clear to him that he still wasn't back at a hundred percent. Not that he would ever admit that.

'Let's get out of here,' he 'said' next, his clothing ruffling against the brunet as he pushed himself to his feet. He had to stand hunched over to avoid hitting his head. 'Slowly,' he warned as the other followed suit, making sure he didn't bump his head on the ceiling.

Carefully, they surfaced from their shelter, slowly straightening out as joints popped and creaked after staying so cramped for hours. Prompto had to take a little longer than the other as a spell of dizziness greeted him. Giving his head a moment to clear, he typed out, 'Let's get back to the others.'

"I'd like that," he replied aloud, his own thumb now tracing small circles on the back of his hand as they fell into a steady pace. Their footfalls disturbed the still soggy ground, awakening a fresh, yet musky, scent in their wake. If it weren't for the circumstances, he'd probably describe this as a rather serene and pleasant walk through the woods. But, there was that lingering exhaustion that came with the lack of a wink of sleep and the continuous labored reminder that Prompto wasn't exactly in pristine condition either.

He just hoped they'd be able to make it back, hoped that he hadn't brought them in the wrong direction, even farther from where they needed to be. Or, in the best case scenario, that the other two were going after them. He hated to admit it, but the others searching for them was most likely their best chance. It was blow to both of their egos, but it was the truth, one they couldn't deny.

For now, though, he had to have faith in Prompto. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was in capable hands with the guy. He may have been a jokester or a light-hearted person, but when push came to shove, he was truly responsible man to rely on.

* * *

 **Only one or two chapters left, depends on how far I get in the next one. C:**


	6. Reunited

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **Prompto_Cam and istoleyourcheesecake**

 **Ok, only one more chapter after this one, then this story will be over. ;w; But, of course, I have a lot more planned after this is over, so many ideas I wanna get to. XD**

* * *

 **Guest : XD I would have too to be honest, there's no telling what sort of stuff could have happened in that short amount of time, especially knowing to fell on such a rough and harsh surface. ;w; Thank you so much, glad people liked that part, was pretty nervous about it.**

 **Bagpipes5K2 : I can't even imagine. - Saaaame, being a little soggy is ideal when compared to being burned. I'd probably be like Noct, and as much as I would trust them, I would not be able to think of anything but the worst for them. Ignis really does, when it comes to others, I swear he puts himself last on the list of priorities, and I freaking love that about him. XD Glad you liked it, it took a while to get to that part, but you know, had to build up a bit. lol**

* * *

Screeching sounded out, the grating of metal on metal was like music to Noctis' ears as his stomach bottomed out with the harsh halt. He was practically vibrating with anticipation. Up until now, nothing else had happened, the train made it to its destination without further incident, and the fact that it had slightly annoyed the prince. Of course, he wasn't complaining that the patrons were safe, but it meant that he didn't _need_ to stay with them. He could have gone after the others and it wouldn't have changed a damn thing.

Not a second after the doors were open, he was out, not caring how rude or uncivilized he may have appeared as he pushed his way passed frazzled citizens. He earned himself a few scoffs and protests, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Gladio, you coming?" he called back, not slowing his pace, running on the assumption that the shield was close behind. There was no more time to slow down or wait around, and there was not a chance he was going to put this off any longer. The sun was already rising higher in the sky, and they had already spent one night out there by themselves.

As he sauntered off in the opposite direction, heavier steps chased after him, evening out to match his own once they were close by. "You intend to walk the whole way there?" he asked, incredulously. When he didn't get an answer, he assumed it safe to say that he hit the nail on the head. "Noct, it took hours to get here by train…" he needlessly reminded, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Your point?" he asked, getting an eyeroll from the larger man.

A weighted sigh, and the prince could almost touch the frustration that was radiating from the man in waves. "My point is, it could take at least a day to get back there, and that's _if_ we don't stop along the way." Why was this not clicking with him?

"If you have an issue with it, then you can feel free to stay here, no one is making you come along," he nearly snapped, teeth grit and body rigid. "I, on the other hand, I'm not doing anything until I know they're safe." He never slowed down, never even bothered to glance at the other. If it weren't for him suggesting they stay on the train then…

A hand landed on the raven's shoulder, urging him to spin on the spot and glare up into amber orbs. "Noct, I know you're worried-"

"Of course I am! I was the moment they were taken away! How many times are you going to tell me that you're worried too, or that they're alright? Words mean nothing right now until I can see it for myself!" he snapped, breaths heaving from his lungs and fists balled tightly at his sides. Small tremors ran up his arms, the need to hit something coursing through him.

The shield didn't know what to say, that outburst had ripped whatever he wanted to say out of his chest and stamped it out, leaving nothing but smoldering thoughts on the ground. His hand was smacked away, a slight sting sprouting from where it was struck, but it wasn't quite as painful as the stab to his heart. He watched the raven twirl back around, his hand still hovering in front of him while the other strolled off. His temper through the roof, Noctis sped up, balancing on the line between power-walking and jogging.

All he could do was blow out a held breath and catch up to the raven. He clearly couldn't talk sense into the guy, and he couldn't very well let him run off on his own without someone to watch his back. After all, he still had a job to do. He jogged up next to the raven, staying on his left flank to stay out of his field of vision for the time being.

For a while, they traveled in silence, their rhythmic steps the only indicator that the other was still there. And, the longer they walked, the more awkward and uncomfortable the space around them became. After a few more minutes, Gladio caught a muttered, yet fed-up, swear escape from the younger man. "What is it?" he questioned in a nonchalant sort of way.

"No damn signal!" he hissed out, holding his phone higher and giving it a violent shake. "I swear, this thing's a piece of junk, I haven't had service for the last half an hour." That last part was barely muttered, and it was almost missed.

"Of course you don't," Gladio scoffed, "we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, nothing but trees all around. What did you expect?"

Noctis ground his teeth harder together. "I expect you to care a little bit more," he replied, shoving the device back in his jacket pocket. It didn't stay in there for more than a few seconds before it was back in his hands, his fingers tapping furiously away once again. "Come on," he pleaded, his fingers tapping anxiously against the back, pace picking up unconsciously. Then, he stopped, unexpectedly. When that single bar erected, he didn't dare move an inch and lose it.

Gladio stopped behind him, staying silent this time. While he had the chance, the raven typed out his message, getting it written as fast as possibly out of fear of losing this miraculous moment. "Go already," he muttered, staring intently at the 'sending' indication. A heavy exhale of relief as it finally went through, his shoulders slacking just a bit. But, all he did was send a message, he still had to wait to get one back, and that was the part that set him right back on edge.

The waiting was the worst thing he thought he ever had to endure. Not as bad as having to see Prompto go down back in Altissia, but it was pretty damn close. It provided the same knot in his gut as that moment did anyway. He didn't know how long he stood there, how much time he sacrificed for this, but it was enough for Gladio to finally say something.

"We should really get moving," he suggested, folding his arms over his chest impatiently. "We'll probably be able to get signal again, but we can't stand around here forever." The raven showed no signs of moving, so he added a snide, "Wasn't it you who was in such a hurry earlier?"

"Just a couple more minutes," he replied, eyes never leaving his screen. "Just two more, that's all I ask." The brute sighed a weighted breath and placed a rough hand over the other's own and pushed the phone down.

This forced the prince to give him the light of day, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the action. "Noct, we need to go. Maybe I should hold onto this…" he muttered, slipping the phone from his hands before he had the opportunity to object. "Don't worry, if it goes off, I'll let you know, now let's go." He ignored the daggers that were glared at him and spun around to continue their search. He was sure he'd get over it, he was just emotional right now, causing his rational thought to warp and wither.

After a few steps, Gladio smiled to himself at the sound of rushed steps that chased after him. As they drew closer, he stuffed the phone in his pocket, far from the other's reach. No way he was getting his hands on that unless he wanted things to get a bit awkward. "Have it your way," Noctis huffed, "but, if we don't get an answer in the next hour, I want to try calling again." He had no arguments there, though, if they didn't get a response, then he wasn't sure what that would entail.

* * *

Prompto's fingers naturally curled around he adviser's when he felt the tug indicating a stumble. The moment he picked up on the odd movement, he was turning to face the man, ready to catch if need be. But, from the looks of it, his assistance wasn't necessary; Ignis had already straightened himself back up and was nodding for the younger man to continue. The pressure from him squeezing back was enough of a reassurance for him to comply with the unspoken request.

He had no idea how long it had been since they had begun traveling again, but it felt like it's been more than long enough. Luckily, he had caught sight of the tracks, and had been following them from a distance, yet there was still no sign of the train or a station. It was irrational, and he knew it wasn't true, but a part of him wondered if he had been going in circles this whole time, despite it not being possible. Multiple times, he glanced behind them, wondering if he'd see the wreckage there; but, of course, there was nothing but forest, nothing but trees and tracks as far as he could see.

Behind him, the brunet's brows knit together with every shift in the younger man's walk, every time he so much as hesitated, even if it was barely readable. Slowly, though, his pace picked back up, falling into that confident, albeit cautious, stride that it once was. Unfortunately, there was no change in the slight tremor that still traveled through the touch, and on his end, he couldn't discern if it were from exhaustion, anxiety, or fear. When all he could rely on was his sense of touch, telling the difference was quite difficult.

For a while, he said nothing, so long as the blond could keep up his current pace and wasn't showing any clear signs of struggle, then he would let him be. But, the moment he sensed anything was out of the ordinary, then he'd have to step in. As much as he appreciated the strong front the other was putting up, it wasn't worth whatever risk he was putting himself in. Just as he was starting to slip into his own thoughts, he was rather harshly forced to a stop, a hand on his chest effectively stopping him in place. A slight gasp was expelled from his lungs at the jolt of it.

Prompto's breathing became heavier, and he was pretty intent on making sure he didn't take a single step farther; if anything, he was urging the adviser to step back a bit, making sure to add a bit of pressure in his pushing. Then, a stiff, "Careful" warned him about his next steps as he was guided in a roundabout path. It was so quiet that he barely picked up on it, but it was definitely there. Soon, once they had walked for a little bit longer, the blond slowed to a stop, and Ignis could make out a small shuffle of movements. "There was a bit of an obstacle, but it's safe now," he assured before tugging the brunet along again.

The adviser wanted to reply, to ask what it was, but he couldn't very well just do that. Despite the system for communication they now had, he still required assistance in getting that to work. Without being able to read, switching settings on his, or anyone else's, phone was basically impossible. Plus, he didn't really want to cause them any further delays.

The two of them had already spent more time than either of them wanted to out here, so anything that would prevent them from any longer would be worth it. Soon enough, the rough and uneven terrain transitioned into something smoother and easier to walk upon without the threat of tripping or stumbling. If he had to guess, he'd assume they were walking right next to the tracks with the way the breeze was hitting him now, uninterrupted by the blockade of trees. That and he was fairly certain they were now walking on some sort of gravel or something similar at the very least.

"We have to be close by now," Prompto 'said' after some more time, and even in that voice, he didn't sound too sure about that. "I'm sure it will be just a couple more hours at the most," he added, hoping he was right about that. There was still no sign of anything, but these things couldn't go on forever.

For another hour, they followed the tracks, their speed never suffering from anymore unwarranted obstacles or vehicles. But, the same could be said for potential help, there was none of that. It was just their luck for this to have happened in such an uninhabited place, without so much as another building around. Already, the day was wearing thin, and most of their light had passed by, the beginnings of evening peeking over the horizon. Prompto grit his teeth, a swear itching to slip out at the sight of the descending sun. 'Can't spend another night out here,' he thought to himself, glancing back at the red stains that still adorned the other, a pang of guilt at the thought that Ignis had to face that horror alone.

His grip tightened a small amount, and unconsciously, his steps increased with those thoughts. They couldn't be stuck out here again. Slowly, their speed was dialed up one notch at a time until the were almost at a jog, his mind momentarily thrusting all consideration to the side. Although, surprisingly, Ignis was keeping up with him rather well, never so much as a falter. Or, if he did, he did a damn good job of hiding it.

They didn't manage to run for much longer before it was the strategist calling the shots all of a sudden, his feet planting in place and nearly causing the other to be yanked back. Confused, Prompto jerked his attention towards the man, his brows drawn together in bewilderment. "What is it?" he typed out, seeing the other tilt his head as if concentrating on something. Slowly, Ignis held up a hand for him to remain still and silent, the sound he was picking up on still quite some distance away.

He was sure he heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying or if they were even male or female. It was mainly the echo he was able to read. The man gave it another few seconds before he gave Prompto a nod, assuming he was still facing him. He jolted when a buzz resounded, catching the both of them off guard. Ignis waited a few seconds, giving the other enough time to check out the message and relay it back to him. "They're looking for us," the blond informed. "They're following the tracks, so as long as we stay on them, we should run into them."

A relieved sigh escaped from the adviser, the corner of his mouth tugging as it attempted a small smile. Those voices then, there was no mistaking it, it had to be them then; there were two of them after all. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled along again, and he began to think about it: had it been anyone else guiding him around like he were a lost child, he would have put a stop to it long ago. But, to be honest, he couldn't complain about the contact between the both of them. It was reassuring, promising.

Slowly, those voices got louder, more clear and more familiar; they were getting closer by the second, and soon enough he was certain it was them. They really did come back for them, despite the responsibilities that were breathing down Noctis' neck. Not that he expected anything less of the man, it was just like him to shove his royal duties to the side for the sake of one of them. And now, he found himself almost walking at a faster speed than the other with the hope of getting out of here now within grasp.

Then he started to remember, Prompto had no idea just how close they were now, all he knew was that they were searching for them, not that they were only a couple minutes away at most. Oh well, he wasn't going to tell him, he'd let it be even more of a surprise when he saw them. Within another minute or so, he knew they were in sight now with the way Prompto halted in place, his breath hitching for a fraction of a second before the exhale of relief.

With that, the tugging was back, only a bit more eager and excited now, and the elated sound of their names being called once more as footsteps rushed towards them. Before he even had the chance to get his bearings, he was being pulled in, by who, he had no idea. Everything was kind of disjointed for a few moments.

"What the hell happened?" was the first question asked, it sounded worried, and until then Ignis never thought about how they must have appeared.

"We can explain later," the adviser answered instantly, his mind only occupied with one and only one concern for the time being. "But first, do either of you have any potions on you?" his voice was urgent, but in his defence, he couldn't see just what shape the blond was in, and this was just going off of the fact that he had passed out just the night before. So, it if was severe enough to cause that, then it was in need of attention now.

Neither of them asked any questions, because unlike him, he was sure they could see clearly what the problem was. "Y-Yeah, I think I should," Noctis replied, his voice unnaturally soft and patient. Some shuffling came from his direction followed by a quiet 'aha'.

The raven wrapped his fingers securely around the vial, his eyes shifting concernedly to the red trail running along the gunner's arm. For the most part it appeared dry, but the material tied around the appendage had a soaked look to it. His teeth naturally sank into his bottom lip, his eyes wandering to the blond's face to take in the pallidness of it. "How bad is it?" he asked, direction the inquiry towards the adviser.

"I'm not too certain, but it's not ideal, I can tell you that much." He lowered his head, the memories of the previous night popping back up unwanted. "Last night, after a while of walking, he just collapsed. When I checked on him, I felt the blood. That's all I can tell you." A second later, he jumped slightly at the touch to the side of his head as his hair was shifted.

Carefully, Gladio inspected the griminess of the strands, a short breath releasing. "And you?" the shield asked as he gave the hair a small tug of acknowledgement.

"It's not my blood, if that's what you're asking." His own hand lifted to take a feel for himself, and he couldn't help but cringe at the mere stickiness of it. It had to be caked with the substance with the way they clung together in clumps.

The raven's chest tightened the more he looked at them, just from this, he was able to tell just how rough it had to have been for them. Which, of course, did little to appease his guilt in the matter. Taking a deep breath, he looked from the potion to Prompto's arm. Carefully, he peeled the bandanna off, eliciting a sharp hiss from him as well. He winced at the sight of it, it was deep, that much was for sure. But, fortunately, most of the bleeding had stopped. Mouthing a small and quick apology, Noctis popped the vial open and poured the liquid over the wound.

Though quiet, Prompto did let out a whimpers as the gash stung at the contact, but instantly the cooling effect took over. The green hue soon dispersed, leaving the area tingly if not a little numb. Of course, it was still raw and pulled awkwardly when moved, but it was closed. Nodding his appreciation, he took the cloth back and stuffed it in his pocket.

Without another thought, the gunner turned back to face Ignis, his face dropping slightly at the remembrance of that morning. That moment they had, that sudden and unexplainable event. His cheeks heated at the thought of what happened, and even now he couldn't understand what had come over him then. Why did he do that? At the time, he didn't think anything of it, but now that they were all back together, he wondered if it was just the heat of the moment, or the stress of the situation. He shook his head, his mind becoming cloudy with all the 'what ifs'.

The way Prompto was looking at the adviser didn't go unnoticed by the others, who both exchanged a questioning look. Gladio shrugged with the unasked curiosities written on Noctis' face, and vice versa.

"You two ready to head back?" the brute asked, taking one look at the sky and changed his question. "On second thought, I suppose you guys wouldn't mind camping for another night, would you?" There was a slight sting at having to ask that. It was clear that was the last thing they wanted, but they couldn't very well start heading back with how quickly they were losing light.

The brunet shook his head, albeit hesitantly. "It's quite alright. So long as it's not under a root, I'm fine with anything." There were so many questions they had, but now was not the time for those. Right before Gladio started leading the way, he caught the small movement out of the corner of his eye, the way the strategist seeked out the other's hand, and it wasn't in the same way he would before. He couldn't quite explain it, but it wasn't as though he was taking his hand because he _needed_ to, but because he _wanted_ to. Something definitely happened between the two of them while they were away, and he knew it would nag at him until he had answers.


	7. What Are We?

**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting,** **Prompto_Cam and istoleyourcheesecake**

 **Well, this was it, this is the end. ;w; I hope everyone enjoyed it thoroughly, and I do have a couple other 'romance' ones planned. I know this one was more fluff and sap than anything, but to be honest, I's feel too awkward going much further, so I hope this was satisfactory for what it was. lol**

 **Anyway, I have huge plans for the next chapter story, so I hope your bodies are ready. lol**

* * *

 **Bagpipes5K2 : I think Imma have Gladio be the one to do that, I think that would be the most appropriate. XD Plus, I doubt Noctis would bring it up, not straight forward enough. Lots of fluff for the camp scene. ;D I can't imagine what it must have felt like. - I'd be worried too if I had a friend with a disability like on of them and they went missing, it would be so horrible. D: Haven't figured out exactly how I'm gonna have them handle it, but I know for a fact that it's gonna be a really fluffy ending. ^-^**

 **xYukiNoYume : XD Well, thank you for the lovely comment then, it was much appreciated. :D And yessssss, not sure why, but it's always the little gestures that I find to be more adorable and heart-warming and meaningful. They have a little talk about it in this chapter, it's nothing too major, so I hope it doesn't feel too brushed over or anything. And, thank you again, the next one isn't a pairing one, but I do have some pretty big plans for it nonetheless. :D**

* * *

The atmosphere was so unbearably uncomfortable for both Gladio and Noctis; for about an hour now, they've been sitting there, sharing confused glances every so often. Both of them waiting for the other to bring up the elephant in the room - or camp - and ask the question they were both pondering. Like, what the hell happened between the others. Even here, in a relatively safe environment, well, safer than where they were, and still they hovered so close to one another. Almost as though they were uneasy about leaving each other's side.

The shield gave another glance to the prince and slightly nodded his head, urging him to speak up. But, of course, the raven was having none of that, not wanting to impose or anything of the sort, despite how much his curiosity begged him. Stubbornly, he folded his arms and leaned back, crossing his legs in a manner that said he was refusing to budge.

Sighing against the suffocating silence, Ignis finally put an end to it. "The rest of the people, did they make it?" he asked, hoping at least some of the patrons were able to make it out of this disaster in one piece.

"Yeah," Noctis replied, not missing a beat. "The moment we made it to a safe stop, we headed out to find you guys. There were a few minor injuries, but nothing… fatal." He opened his mouth to ask about the others on his end, but stopped himself, already fearing he knew the answer to that. He hadn't seen anyone else, so it didn't bode well.

As they fell into small talk, the brute kept an unwavering eye on the meager space between Prompto and the adviser. Ever since they found them, they hadn't so much as stepped away from each other. His thumbs rubbed together in thought as his raced a hundred miles a second, and before he could stop himself, it was already out there. "So, what happened out there? Why are the two of you… so… chummy with each other all of a sudden?" he asked, the question being blurted out, causing the adviser to perk up and tighten his mouth nervously.

Next to him, Noctis stiffened with the shift in the atmosphere, and he kind of preferred the uncomfortable quiet over this. Without even glancing at the brunet, he could sense his awkward hesitation. A man usually so quick to respond, caught off guard by one simple inquiry, it was unbecoming of him. "It's a rather long story," he breathed out, lowering his head as he did so.

"We have time," Gladio pressed, eliciting an inward groan from the raven. Why couldn't he just leave it alone for the time being? "Whenever you're ready to give the details," he added, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

Meanwhile, the blond sat there, glancing between the three of them in utter confusion, noticing the slight shift himself. "Well, when it happened," the adviser started, "I seemed to have lost consciousness before I was able to understand what was going on. When I came to… everything was in disarray." Slowly, he went over the events as he remembered them, slowing down and pausing every so often when he got close to that particular moment. He was unsure if he should really mention all that or not, not when Prompto didn't have a say in it of whether he was alright with them knowing or not. So, for the time being, he skipped over it, leaving out the intimacy of that night, no matter how minor it may have been. It was a private matter and it would remain as such.

"And, that's it, huh?" Gladio asked, suspiciously as he flicked his attention between the two.

"All that's important," Ignis stated, his fortitude standing as strong as ever. For a moment, he faced the direction of the shield, holding what he could of that contact until he heard a sigh of defeat from the larger man. "If that is all you wish to know, then I'll probably be heading to bed, I'm rather tired," he informed, subtly hinting that the conversation was now over.

As he stood up, it wasn't a second later that Prompto was right behind him, never permitting the man to get more than a foot away without him. Barely conscious of the other two watching their backs, the gunner looped his arm through the adviser's ready to lead him in the right direction at a moment's notice. But, it wasn't long before that small gesture transformed into a more affectionate one, his hand wrapping around until his hand was on the other's waist. It still appeared as nothing more than an act of assistance, but they all knew better than that.

"Load of bullshit," the shield scoffed once they were hidden away in the tent, the words uttered low enough for only the prince to make out. "I'm not buying that for a second, saying nothing else happened." The man shook his head and leaned back in his chair, his amber gaze lingering on the tent for a few more seconds.

Noctis gave him an unbelievable stare for a moment, still slightly stunned that he would come out and ask like that, the man knew no subtlety. "Does it matter?" he arched an eyebrow, unease settling in him just at discussing this; it was awkward and it really wasn't their business. Sure, he was curious as well, but it didn't sit well talking about it behind their backs.

The other didn't appear to take the hint though. "It's just weird, they've never been particularly close, and now you couldn't get them away from each other if you tried." He kind of chuckled at the end, but it didn't exactly sound like a humorous one. More like a forced one.

"Yeah, but still, it seems harmless enough. They went through a lot lately, so it makes sense, I guess," he shrugged. "Just let them be."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it; guess he was alone to think about this himself seeing as no one else thought it was worth the light of day. The way he saw it, anything that concerned any of them needed to be addressed and known about should problems arise from it. But, there was nothing he could do if the others refused. "Have it your way then," he mumbled, closing his eyes and sinking further into his seat.

* * *

Ignis carefully lowered himself down, releasing a small breath of relief at the familiarity of his surroundings. He never thought he'd miss the essence of camping until now. As he took it all in, arms wrapped around him and a weight was placed on his shoulder, leaning into it longingly. Instinctively, his hand wandered up, gliding over the softness of his locks, well, not exactly soft anymore.

"Made it back alive," he muttered, dropping his hand back to his side. Damn, he was completely drained, exhaustion continued to tug at the edges of his being. Without making his desires known, he was pulled to the side, lured into a lying position as the embrace around him tightened, the chilled presence of a nose being tucked against his neck as the blond nestled closer. Then a breath fluttered over his ear, enticing a small shiver out if him.

Awareness hitting him like a truck at the knowledge that the other two were so close, the brunet, more harshly than he intended, squirmed out from the gunner's hold, sitting right back up with a jolt. "What's wrong," the other whispered, trying harder than before to keep his voice as low as possible, and he definitely succeeded when Ignis could barely hear it.

He hesitated, not sure how to word things, not even certain what it was that was bothering him all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that the others had noticed something was going on between them, perhaps he was afraid it wouldn't go over well with them; it was out of the blue, and none of them really knew what to make of it, including himself. Holding his breath, he pulled out his phone and held it out for Prompto to set up for him. As the device was switched to the right options, he started to figure out what it was that was making him so uneasy about all this.

"What do you think the others would think of this?" he asked, "...of us?" Prompto casually took the phone. Ignis waited in agony as his message was read over, the sound of the gears turning easily picked up. That subtle change in breathing and the belated exhale was the only indication he had that he had finally processed it.

The gunner scanned over the words, taking it in. He'd thought about how the others would react if they knew anything had happened between them, but until now, he hadn't dwelled on it a whole lot. 'I don't know,' he typed out, being completely honest. As well as he felt as though he knew the both of them, he had no idea what they would think of all of this. 'But… I don't think we can keep it secret from them, they're not dumb.'

"I know," the brunet replied, shoulders sagging with the realization of the matter. "Although, I have a feeling they already know…"

Now it was Prompto's time to blush at that; had they really caught on already? It hadn't even been more than a few hours yet. Maybe they really weren't that subtle about things, not as much as he thought they were. He swallowed thickly, an irrational sense of dread gripping him at the ideas of what they must think. The expectancy of them automatically being disapproving of the connection that formed between them. 'What did they say?' he asked, heart tickling the inside of his chest.

Ignis' brows furrowed and he averted his face. "Nothing really, just asking questions, is all," he replied. "I think we should talk about this first before explaining things to them," he suggested, knowing they would have to sooner or later.

'What do you mean, 'talk about it'?' the blond asked, his anxiety starting to flare up, fearing the worst. A million scenarios played out in his imagination, none of the having the result he longed for.

"What are we doing?" the adviser asked, the question vague and confused. "What I mean is, what are we to one another?" He already knew what he wanted, and he was pretty sure he knew what the other wanted, but he had to be sure, he had to hear it, had to have the response from him.

Prompto blinked a few times, slightly taken aback. That was a good question, one he didn't know if he could answer or not. 'What would you prefer?' he asked. 'What do you want us to be, whatever it is, I promise, I'm fine with it.' If Ignis wanted to pretend that nothing had happened and go back to the way things were, then so be it. He wouldn't entirely be fine with it, but he wasn't going to force anything that wasn't going to work. 'But,' he started, unable to just keep it all into himself, 'I wouldn't mind seeing where all this goes.' Even if it wasn't his voice saying it, his face still heated with the admission of that.

The blond's heart nearly stopped when he saw that slight smile slip onto the brunet's face, it was subtle and fought back, but there was no mistaking it. Even now, the man tried to keep his emotions in check. This managed to calm him down a few degrees, slowly putting his racing mind at ease. "Prompto, I'm fully prepared for what's to come if you are," he promised, hearing a small hitch in breath. "Are you ready for that?"

He heard the shuffle as Prompto went to lift his phone back up, and instantly held both of his wrists and shook his head. Holding both of them securely, he nodded his head slowly, urging the other to answer. The blond took a deep breath before muttering a small and subtle, "Yes." With that, the grasp on him was released and the air completely shifted. Once again, the older man relaxed enough to lie back down, and he waved a hand, inviting the other provide company, which wasn't necessary.

Carefully, Prompto eased his way next to the adviser, snatching the nearby cover to pull over the both of them. So far, this was much more comfortable than hunkering down under a root. Of course, he couldn't really complain at the time. Allowing himself to give in to the comforts, he pressed his head against the man's chest, closing his eyes as an arm draped itself over him and pulled him in securely.

"I love you," he heard a mumbled voice before the from beneath his arm relaxed, exhaling slowly and satisfyingly. To return the statement, he felt around for the gunner's hand and gave it a soft squeeze as he pressed his lips against the top of his head. From where Prompto was, there was a ruffle against his hair as the adviser spoke against it. And, although he couldn't hear, he had a pretty solid idea what it was.

* * *

The night was beginning to drag on now, the stars fully alight and thriving above. Noctis leaned back, gaze flicking from one white speck to the next, never lingering on one for very long before moving on to the next. His eyes prickled with the threat of a yawn creeping up, and his lids attempted with all their might to tug downward. "Da-wn," he swore mid yawn, vision blurring slightly with moisture.

"I think it's about time to call it a night," Gladio suggested, sagging more into his seat with each passing minute. It was everything he could do just to stay awake himself. But, he still didn't make any move to get up, his attention still on the same spot in the distance, his arms still folded, and legs still crossed.

The raven glanced over to him, easily able to read his face. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" he asked, knowing the man all too well.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" he sighed, finally changing position from the lack of feeling in one of his feet from having been so still for so long.

"What if there is something between them?" the prince questioned, eyebrow raised. "Are you gonna have a problem with it, or something?" He rolled his head to the side, just enough to have a clear view of the shield as he awaited his response.

Gladio kind of half shrugged, half snorted. "I wouldn't say it would be a 'problem', but I can't say I would have ever expected it. They're completely different from one another, and I guess it would be a bit strange, yeah." He took a deep breath and brought his focus back to the tent. "But, as long as they don't let it get in the way of their duties, then I couldn't care less what they decide to do." He cut his gaze over to the other. "What?" he asked when he noticed that incredulous look.

"Nothing," Noctis replied immediately with a quick shake of his head. "Just, didn't think you'd be so open-minded if I'm being honest." He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. "I'm really surprised."

The brute glared over, his arms untangling to rest in his lap. "What kind of a person do you take me for? Not like I'm going to give them a lecture about it or anything. They're both adults and I'm sure they would both know what they're getting into. Only thing that worries me is if things wouldn't work out and how awkward that would make things for all of us." He stared off again, really thinking about it. "We'd have to choose sides and all that fun shit."

"I'm going to bed," Noctis flatly stated, pushing himself to his feet with a quiet grunt. "You coming too, or are you going to stay out here thinking all night?" He placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight over to one leg.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," he breathed out standing and stretching his arms up with a groan of satisfaction. "Man, where did the time go?" he asked himself, wincing when a few pops sounded out.

Turning on his heel, the raven strolled on forward, straight to the tent and pulled the fabric aside to freeze on the spot, his eyes narrowing by a margin. "Uh, Gladio," he whispered loudly over his shoulder, waving his hand frantically for the other to hurry it up. Once he was close enough, the younger man placed a single finger over his lips, urging him to remain silent. Using his thumb, he pointed back in the tent and stepped aside for the brute to get a better look in.

Gladio couldn't take his eyes away, there before them were Ignis and Prompto, the former embracing the smaller in his sleep. "Guess I was right after all," he muttered, taken aback despite his suspicions. They were both sound asleep, neither so much as twitching as the other two sneaked their way in and tiptoed around. "Damn, they're out cold," he commented, gazing down at their peaceful expressions. The promise of a safe place to sleep being totally taken advantage of.

"Sleepin' like babies," Noctis sighed, finding the whole scene to be rather amusing. Though, like Gladio, he, too, found it to be a bit out of the blue, but looking at them like this… Well, it was hard to argue with when it was clear they made the other feel safe.

"Sure didn't leave us much room," Gladio griped, scanning over the small amount of space they had left while they occupied the full center. "Do we scoot them over, or…?"

Noctis only huffed out a heavy breath and bowed his head. "After what they went through, I don't think it would hurt either of us to sleep on the ground tonight." Without another word, he snatched up the extra cover and headed back outside before laying it out over the rough surface of that haven.

The shield was close behind, complying with the suggestion. Besides, it probably would have been a little uncomfortable sleeping so close to them when they were like that. Intrusive, if nothing else. "Looks cozy enough," he stated and gazed down at the rather lumpy looking makeshift bed. "At least I can say I've slept in more off-putting places." Offering a sideways grin, he lowered himself down, rolling around for quite sometime before finding a position that worked well enough for him.

"Maybe it's the best thing for them," the prince said after some time. "I mean, like I said, they both went through something back there, and no one understands like they do. So, this might be the best way they have of coping with it."

"Pretty mature stuff for you to be spewing," Gladio joked. "But, yeah, you're probably right. The strongest bonds are between those that have shared trauma." He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit more, his exhaustion heavily outweighing the discomfort of their 'bed'. "Whatever it is, as long as they're happy, then it's fine by me."

The raven hummed in agreement, "Yeah, I guess they'll be alright after all."

* * *

 **Again, thank you to all who stuck through this, and I'm so glad it was much better received than I expected. Heard some stories about people getting unreasonably upset over shipping stories from some others, so that had me worried. Luckily, I got none of that, so thank you so much for all the support. ;w;**


End file.
